Port Charles Story Volume II: Two Paths
by BookAbyss
Summary: **This is a Sequel** Please read Volume I first. Ellison Scott and his twin sister Tessa now know their biological father is, or so they think. As their mother works to keep them in the dark, Sam Morgan senses something is up and works to expose her. Two mothers, two paths, which will they take? (Story takes place in late 2013 and maybe early 2014)
1. Characters

Hello everyone, this is a quick update describing some of the main characters that will be present in Port Charles Story Volume II.

 **Original Characters**

 _Ellison Scott_ – The 15-year-old son of Jason Morgan and Eliana Scott; the apparent son of AJ Quartermaine. Ellison is 5'6", with olive skin, brown hair and eyes. He is relatively smart with a 4.0 GPA. He is the twin brother of Tessa and could be considered the softer of the two siblings. He is excited to get to know AJ as his father and is ecstatic about the move to Port Charles. If I were to pick an actor to portray him, it would be Noah Centineo.

 _Tessa Scott_ – The 15-year-old daughter of Jason Morgan and Eliana Scott as well as the apparent daughter of AJ Quartermaine. Tessa is 5'1" with light skin with a hint of tan with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tessa seemingly has more street smarts than her brother, but is still witty in her own right. She is not as open to accepting AJ as her father as she feels as though something is off about the revelation. If I were to pick an actress to play her, it would be Sasha Pieterse.

 _Eliana Scott_ – The 37-year-old mother of Tessa and Ellison Scott. Her children are a product of a one night stand between her and Jason Morgan. Eliana is 5'0" with dark tan skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. Eliana is not trustworthy, with lying being perhaps her greatest skill. In fact, she is lying to her children about who their father is. She and AJ work with one another to keep Ellison and Tessa in the dark. An actress I would want to play her is Dania Ramirez.

 _Kris Monroe_ – The 34-year-old best friend of Eliana Scott. She has known Eliana since birth and acts as an aunt to Ellison and Tessa. Kris is 5'7" with light tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. While she is Eliana's best friend, she is not privy to all of Eliana's secrets and does not know the true identity of Tessa and Ellison's father. She moves to Port Charles hoping to be closer to Eliana and the twins. While not necessarily an actress, Jael de Pardo is someone I picture as Kris.

 **The other characters are from GH including:**

 _AJ Quartermaine_

 _Sam Morgan_

 _Michael Quartermaine_

 _Danny Morgan_

 _Elizabeth Webber_

 _Silas Clay_

 _Alexis Davis_

 _Julian Jerome/Derek Wells_

 _Ava Jerome_

 _Kiki Jerome_

 _Etc._


	2. Love The Way You Lie

_**Chapter I: Love the Way You Lie**_

With Ellison and Tessa having left with Michael, AJ and Eliana were left on that General Hospital floor. Eliana goes to leave, but AJ grabs her by the arm. "What do you want?" AJ challenges. Eliana pulls her arm away and scoffs.

"I could ask you the same thing. Since you and I both know that the DNA test my children ran shouldn't have matched with you." AJ remains silent. Eliana looks around and leans in closer to AJ. "It should have matched their real father, Jason Morgan." Eliana points out. AJ lets out a breath.

"Okay." He says. Eliana grins at him.

"Okay what?" Eliana questions. AJ glares at the woman.

"I made sure that the test results said what I wanted them to say." AJ explains. Eliana chuckles, causing a grin to appear on AJ's face. "Then again, that begs the question, why did you lie to your children about me being their father?" AJ challenges. Eliana runs a hand through her hair.

"Because, I figured if you wanted to be their father so bad then there must be a reason. I'm just curious as to why." Eliana explains. AJ nods. Eliana looks at the time on her phone and smiles at AJ. "Well, the night is still young. How about you take me to a nice restaurant so that you can explain." Eliana suggests. AJ gives her a light smile.

"The Metro Court has one of the best restaurants in the city." AJ explains. Eliana points towards the elevator.

"Then by all means, you lead the way." Eliana offers. AJ nods and the two leave.

* * *

Ellison and Tessa walk in behind Michael. An older woman with brown hair and clear blue eyes walks in with a confused look on her face.

"Michael, who are these two teenagers?" The woman asks. Michael greets her with a smile.

"Hey Aunt Tracy, this is Ellison and Tessa Scott. These are a couple of teenagers who came here looking for their father, who turns out to be my father." Michael answers. Tracy laughs.

"So wait a minute these two are AJ's kids?" Tracy asks. Michael nods. Tracy seems to inspect the two children.

"So, two mysterious Quartermaine heirs appear just as AJ is ousted from ELQ?" Tracy ponders. Michael looks at his aunt and sighs.

"They came looking for AJ, not the other way around." Michael points out. Tracy looks the two up and own before taking stance in front of them.

"Well, the girl I could see how your father expected to pass off as his daughter, but the boy not so much." Tracy admits. Ellison scoffs.

"What can I say? Look like my Mom." Ellison defends. Tessa steps forward.

"Also, we got a DNA test done that says we are in fact AJ's children." Tessa tells Tracy. Tracy looks to Michael.

"DNA Test?" She asks. Michael nods in confirmation. Tracy looks at Tessa and shrugs. "You do seem to have a Quartermaine's eyes." Tracy comments. Tessa looks to the older woman and sighs.

"I understand that you must be hesitant…." Tessa begins. Tracy nods.

"To say the least." Tracy chimes in. Tessa lets out a deep breath and nods.

"Yes. I get it, two kids come into town and just happen to be related to someone who lives in such a beautiful house as this." Tessa stops to admire the beauty of the Quartermaine Mansion before returning her gaze to Tracy. "I promise that AJ being our father was just as much a shock to us as it is to you." Tessa assures her.

The always cynical Tracy Quartermaine kept her eyes narrowed at the teens before letting them soften. "What do you think Michael?" Tracy asks her grandnephew. Michael sighs.

"They seemed shocked by the news, and they were planning on leaving, it was my Dad who offered that they stay here." Michael admits. Tracy gives one last look to Ellison and Tessa before returning her gaze to Michael.

"Have Alice set up temporary rooms for these two. I have to get to bed." Tracy decides. Michael nods and leaves to find Alice. Tracy starts to walk up the stairs and stops and eyes the twins. "I hope you two know what you are getting yourselves into. I wouldn't want AJ letting you down in any way." Tracy warns before walking upstairs.

* * *

AJ sat across from the woman that he had to admit, was rather attractive. The waiter had just put down their plates of food and they were just about to dig in when AJ caught Sam as she walked through the door. Sam saw him too and walked to him.

"Hey AJ, have you seen Ellison and Tessa?" Sam asks. Eliana looked to Sam and cleared her throat. Sam looked to Eliana and offered smiled. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" Sam worries. AJ shakes his head to deny this, but Eliana nods.

"Yes, AJ and I were just about to have dinner." Eliana snaps. Sam narrows her eyes at the strange woman.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Sam questions. Eliana stands up to meet Sam's gaze.

"Eliana Scott. Which begs the question, what are my children's names doing in your mouth?" Eliana challenges. Sam scoffs and crosses her arms.

"I've actually grown quite fond of your children over the past few weeks. I mean, we got along while trying to uncover a secret that you kept hidden from them for months." Sam jabs at the twin's mother. Eliana rolls her eyes while trying to think of a response.

"I did what I thought was best. Anyway what business is it of yours?" Eliana counters. Sam bites her lip in frustration before running a hand through her long mocha hair.

"I am Jason Morgan's wife. AJ Quartermaine is the father of Ellison and Tessa and Jason's brother. I am Ellison and Tessa's aunt whether you like it or not." Sam explains. Eliana sneers.

"Jason is dead, therefore you are nothing to my children." Eliana mocks. Sam looks at the woman in shock. AJ stands between the two and laughs uncomfortably.

"Okay Ladies, let's play nice. Now Sam, to answer your question, they are at the Quartermaine Mansion. Why?" AJ interjects. Sam let's out a breath and sighs.

"Because I was invited by Derek Wells to the Jerome Gallery for an event. I thought it might be nice for them to come with me before they leave to go back to Brooklyn." Sam explains. Eliana scoffs.

"Like hell that's happening." Eliana mocks. Sam glares at the woman. AJ smiles.

"Well, actually, the twins are staying, their mother thought it might be best if they get to know me, so if you ask them, I'm sure they can decide whether or not they want to go." AJ answers. Sam smiles at AJ.

"Thank you. I'll leave you to your dinner." Sam assures them before starting to leave.

"You do that." Eliana snaps as a final jab. Sam stops in her tracks. She wanted to punch the woman, but she didn't want to cause a rift between herself and the twins. Instead, she walks out of the dining area and takes her phone out.

She calls Spinelli. Spinelli picks up right away and gives Sam a fantastical greeting as per usual. Sam smiles at his sweet nature, but right now, she needed his technical expertise. "Hey Spinelli, can you look into Eliana Scott?" Sam requests.

Spinelli inquires his friend on her interest in the mother of the twins. Sam sighs. "She talked about Jason earlier with familiarity. Not to mention she knew he was dead. Granted AJ might have told her, but something just feels off about her."

Sam explains. That seemed to be enough for the technical sleuth as he said his goodbyes before hanging up. Sam put her phone away and thought about the kids. She hoped she was wrong about Eliana, because if she was right, the kids had more pain in store for them.

* * *

Ellison and Tessa waited with Michael in the Quartermaine living room as Alice had a few spare rooms set up for them. A knock on the door caught Michael's attention and he left the two alone. Ellison looked to Tessa and let out a sigh.

"I'm exhausted; it has been such a long day." He comments. Tessa nods, her mind still preoccupied. Ellison looks at her worriedly. "You said at the hospital that you still felt empty, what did you mean by that?" Ellison asks. Tessa looks at her brother and sighs.

"Look Ellis, all I meant by that was that it has been a long couple of years, and the end result was just…" Tessa trailed off. Ellison nodded.

"AJ wasn't what you were expecting." Ellison concludes. Tessa nods. Ellison hugged his sister. "Well, maybe if we get to know him, we will find that he was worth waiting for." Ellison suggests. Tessa shrugs. Though she still felt wary, she would give it a shot.

Just then, Michael walked in Sam by his side. The twins excitedly got up and hugged her.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Tessa asks. Sam smiles at the two.

"I was invited by Derek Wells to Ava Jerome's art gallery and I was just wondering if you two would like to come with me?" Sam offers. Sam stops to look at Ellison. "Doctor Silas Clay will be there." Sam informs. Ellison glares at Tessa, who smiles at him. Ellison lets his frown turn to a smile and looks to Sam.

"I would love to." Ellison decides, with Tessa nodding to confirm.

* * *

Eliana placed down her glass of wine after hearing AJ's explanation. "So, you are hoping to convince my children to put their shares in you so that you can take back control of ELQ?" Eliana sums up. AJ looks around nervously so that no one would overhear.

"It is a little bit more complicated than that, but yes." AJ admits. Eliana takes another sip and shrugs.

"Then why didn't you just let the truth out and try to convince them as an uncle figure?" Eliana points out. AJ shakes his head.

"No, you see everyone has turned against me since Connie Falconeri's death. If they think they are my kids, they might feel more loyalty towards me." AJ explains. Eliana sighs.

"Well, you can rest assured that I won't blow the whistle on this crazy plan." Eliana decides. AJ looks at her excitedly.

"So you will help me?" AJ asks. Eliana leans in and kisses him again; catching AJ off guard. AJ's eyes widen. Eliana breaks the kiss and chuckles at him.

"Only if you help me." Eliana answers. AJ looks at Eliana nervously as a devilish grin appears on her face.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

_**Chapter II: Dirty Little Secret**_

Ellison looked around the Jerome Art Gallery uncomfortably. Tessa was by his side, looking around at the chaos that had been unfolding around them. Sam had Michael take them as she wanted to hang out with Silas before the event. Now, the two were stuck between a battle of father and son as Sonny called Morgan out for bugging his office.

Ellison stepped forward, in hopes of easing the tension between Morgan and Sonny. "Okay, Morgan is it, I think you should try to see it from your father's point of view." Ellison stated. Morgan glared at Ellison with contempt.

"Look, Ellison. Just because you are Michael's brother, that doesn't mean that you are a brother of mine." Morgan spits. Ellison scoffs and steps away.

"I'll just be over here." Ellison decides. He hears a chuckle from a few feet away. He turns and sees Ava Jerome.

"Yes, I'll suppose that would be best." Ava mocks. Ellison scoffs and walks up to her.

"Shut your mouth Cruella. This whole thing wouldn't be happening if you weren't a slut who slept with the man's son and turned him against his own father." Ellison spat. Derek Wells stepped forward, causing Ellison to face the man.

"You're going to watch who you call a slut." Derek warned. Though Ellison was intimidated, he kept a steady mutual glare with the older man. "Just because you're a Quartermaine, doesn't make you invincible." Derek mocks. Tessa stepped forward.

"No, but the fact that I am a Scott means that I could beat you and your sister's ass any day of the week and twice on Sundays." Tessa warned as she moved Ellison aside with a hand and began to remove her earrings with the other.

Ellison had seen the damage his sister could do and grabbed her by the waist. Meanwhile, Morgan and Michael had begun to argue. It had seemed to reach a boiling a point as Morgan storms out. Michael is about to go after him, but Ellison hurries over to him.

"Michael, you should let him go." Ellison advised. Kiki Jerome stood by Ellison and repeated the suggestion.

"No, that's the problem, I always let Morgan go." Michael states. Michael bursts out, Ellison sighs and walks back to Tessa, who was now being calmed by Alexis Davis, Sam Morgan's mother. Tessa turns to her brother and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Tell me why we are still here?" Tessa asks. Ellison points at Michael.

"Michael was our ride." Ellison answers. Tessa looks past him only to see Sam walk in with Silas. Tessa hurries to Sam and hugs her. Sam runs a hand through Tessa's hair in concern.

"Are you okay? What's going on here? I just saw Michael and Morgan fly out of here like a bat out of hell." Sam questions. Alexis walks over.

"It would appear that Ava Jerome seduced Morgan and had him bug Sonny's office." Alexis explains. Sam looks at the twins in sadness.

"I am so sorry to hear that you two were here for all of that." Sam apologizes. Ellison joins them and shakes his head.

"Don't apologize. My sister and I are no stranger to drama." Ellison assures her. Before they can continue to discuss, Kiki leaves, following after the Corinthos Brothers. Now, the conversation was contained to Ellison, Tessa, Ava, Sonny, Sam Silas, Alexis, and Derek. That was until Sonny made the revelation that Derek Wells was in fact Julian Jerome.

Ellison looked on in confusion before turning to Silas. "I don't get it, what is so important about this Julian Jerome?" Ellison asks. Silas leans in.

"Julian Jerome is Sam's father." Silas answers. Ellison's mouth dropped in shock as he and his sister watched as Sam's life changed right in front of them.

Ellison and Tessa attempted to remain quiet throughout most of what was unfolding. That was until Ava began to mock Sonny over the fact that if he were to kill Julian, then Danny Morgan would die.

"Keep my family's name out of your mouth." Ellison warns the blonde. Ava stepped forward, her blue eyes shooting daggers at the young man.

"You mean the family that your mother just told you about." Ava mocks. Sam rolls her eyes.

"You are one to talk Ava." Silas chips in. Ava looks to her former flame in annoyance. Tessa chuckled and moved between the two.

"Funny thing about my brother, Ava. You see he was raised right, so he will not lay his hand on a woman. Me however, I can still fight you and sleep like a baby." Tessa states. Ava narrows her eyes. Julian steps forward to defend his sister, lightly shoving Tessa back.

Ellison slaps Julian's hand down and glares at him. The pair of siblings stand opposite each other, ready to prove which pair of siblings were dominant. Sam steps between the feuding brothers and sisters.

"I don't mean to offend you two, but I think it would be best if you two left. I will call AJ to come pick you up." Sam explains. Julian sneered at the two. Tessa shakes her head.

"No. Michael was our ride; we'll try to catch up with him." Tessa assures Sam. Sam nods and the twins leave to find Michael.

* * *

Their search for Michael led them to the waterfront, where Kiki stood on the edge of the water. "Michael!" She called out in worry. Tessa steps forward.

"Wait, what is going on?" Tessa asks. Kiki looks into the water.

"Morgan threw Michael in. I have to help him." Before the two siblings could react, Kiki jumped into the water. Ellison and Tessa looked after her with worry.

"Since she already jumped in that means we don't have to right?" Ellison asks Tessa. Tessa looks to the sky as she ponders.

"No, we're good. You need to dry people to help two people get out." Tessa agrees. Michael and Kiki reappear from the surface of the water. Ellison aides Michael out as Tessa helps Kiki out. Ellison checks on Michael.

"He's cold." Ellison notes. Tessa looks at him with concern.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Tessa asks. Ellison shakes his head.

"Depends, how long was he under?" Ellison asks, looking to Kiki. Kiki shrugs.

"A minute at most." Kiki answers. Ellison lets out a sigh of relief.

"No. It's not long enough to get hypothermia." Ellison assures her. Tessa looked at her brother and couldn't help but smirk at him. "What?" Ellison challenged. Tessa shrugged.

"I bet that with a few weeks under Dr. Clay's influence, you would have a lot more medical knowledge." Tessa teases. Ellison narrows his eyes at her before rolling his eyes in annoyance. Kiki cleared her throat, spitting out water.

"You want to be a doctor? I am sure my father would love to have you shadow him." Kiki stated. Ellison looked at Tessa.

"Why you started this, I will never know. But you are going to pay." Ellison warns. Tessa mocks him with a playful wink. A breeze passes by, sending a chill up Ellison's spine. Ellison was sure that this was much worse for Michael and Kiki. "Come on Tessa, let's get them to the nearest building and get them inside so that they can start getting warmed up." Ellison instructs.

Tessa nods and the siblings help Michael and Kiki up and start to walk with them. They make sure to keep Michael and Kiki in the middle of them in order to keep them warm. Michael suggests that they head to Jake's which was pretty close by.

The siblings head there, entering Jake's and resting Michael and Kiki down. Tessa and Ellison stepped away from them, stopping a few feet away to discuss their next course of action.

"So, should I call Mom and AJ?" Tessa asks. Ellison scoffs at her.

"You mean our father?" Ellison asks. Tessa chuckles.

"Look Ellison, I am sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable calling him Dad. Maybe I will someday, just not now so please respect that." Tessa states. Ellison looks at her, his face betraying his guilt.

"I'm sorry. I won't push you." Ellison promises. Tessa looks at her brother and hugs him.

"Come on. Let's call Mom, tonight was a disaster let's just get ourselves home." Tessa suggests. They turn to see a familiar face walk into the bar.

"Kris?" Tessa calls out in excitement. Kris' eyes widen as she hurries to the two and embraces them in a big hug. "How did you know we were here?" Tessa asks. Kris shakes her head.

"I didn't. Your mother told me that you guys were moving to Port Charles. I guess I just wanted to see you guys. The only reason I came here is because I wanted a drink." Kris explains. She stops to look at us, studying us. "Which begs the question what are you two doing here?" Kris challenges. Ellison shakes his head to dismiss what she was suggesting.

"No, we aren't here drinking or anything. Our brother, Michael took a nasty fall at the waterfront and got soaked. Tessa and I brought him here so that we could get him and his friend Kiki some place warm." Ellison explains. Kris looks to the two before letting her gaze soften. She hugged them again. She was truly happy to see them.

"I know. You two kids aren't like that." She assures them. She looks at Michael and Kiki with pity before letting out a deep breath. "Okay. Get your brother and the girl to my car outside, I will take you guys to wherever you need to go." Kris offers. Tessa shakes her head.

"No, you came here for a drink, we don't want to burden you Kris." Tessa denies. Kris shakes her head.

"Tessa, Ellison, you two will never be a burden to me. I'm offering to help because I want to now get your butts to my car." Kris teases. The siblings laugh and grab Michael and Kiki, bring them out and setting them up in the back of Kris' car.

Ellison sits in the back with Michael and Kiki while Tessa sits in the front with Kris. Kris gets them back to the Quartermaine Mansion. Tessa walks in first, followed by Ellison who helps Michael and Kris who helps Kiki. Tessa is about to walk into the living room, but she remains silent as she hears AJ and Eliana whispering to one another.

"So, that's the story we are going with?" She heard AJ ask. She heard a chuckle from Eliana.

"Don't look so nervous, no one will ever know the truth." Eliana assures. Tessa made her presence known as she enters the room. AJ and Eliana look at her as if they have just seen a ghost.

"Truth about what?" Tessa challenges.


	4. Hear Me Now

_**Chapter III: Hear Me Now**_

Eliana was in Ellison's room, folding his clothes. Monica walked in and noticed the twin's mother as she worked. Monica cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "What are you doing?" Monica asked. Eliana looked at Monica and smiled.

"While I know that it's probably been a while, I figured you would recognize what it looks like to fold clothes." Eliana tease. Monica chuckles and nods her head.

"I do know what folding clothes looks like, I was just curious as to why you were folding clothes, we have staff who would be happy to do that." Monica assures her. Eliana shrugged.

"I guess it's just a force of habit, I enjoy folding my kid's clothes, it just reminds me of when they were kids." Eliana explains. Monica nods and begins to help Eliana with the chore. Eliana looked to Monica and smiled. "I'm sure it has been a while since you folded clothes for your little tykes." Eliana comments. Monica nods and smiles.

"I haven't folded anyone's clothes since Emily." Monica states. Eliana's eyes narrow.

"Emily? Who is that?" Eliana asks. Monica smiles weakly.

"Emily was my daughter, AJ's sister. She was such a beautiful young lady. She was going into medicine just like her father and me." Monica began to tear up. Eliana sighed.

"Until she died." Eliana guessed. Monica nodded. Eliana sat down on the edge of Ellison's bed and taps onto the empty spot next to her. Monica sits. Eliana hugs the older woman. "I'm sorry to hear that you lost your daughter. I am sure that she was a great loss to this world." Eliana soothes. Monica smiles.

"Oh she was. You know I put Tessa in Emily's old room. I am sure it will fit her well." Monica comments. Eliana holds her hand over her heart.

"Thank you. I can only hope that my kids grow up to be worthy of this great new family that they have become a part of." Eliana states. Monica chuckles.

"They don't need to be worthy. They are my grandkids and I will love them regardless." Monica assures her.

"I appreciate Mom." AJ's booming voice came from the doorway. Eliana and Monica look and meet AJ's gaze. Monica smiles and gets up to hug her son. Before she can, however, her pager beeps. She looks at it and lets out a sigh.

"Well, I am needed at the hospital so I will leave you two to talk." Monica explains before walking past AJ, giving him a kiss, and leaving. Eliana points at the departing Monica and smiles.

"She's so sweet." Eliana comments. AJ nods in agreement.

"That's my mom." AJ beams. Eliana walks over to AJ and hugs him.

"Hey, Alice has made some hot cocoa downstairs. Care to join me?" AJ asks. Eliana smiled and nodded.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you kidnapped your son?" Eliana teased. AJ shrugged.

"His mother kept him from me." AJ defends. Eliana remained silent and took a sip from his cocoa. AJ realized how this may have seemed like a jab. AJ moved closer to her and placed an arm around her. "Hey, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He consoled her.

Eliana looked to AJ, her brown orbs focused on his blue ones. Eliana placed her jaw on AJ's jaw and smiled. They moved closer before kissing. Eliana and AJ's kiss began to become much more passionate. The two broke the kiss, slightly out of breath.

"Let's just hold on a second." AJ decided. Eliana looked at him in confusion but remained silent. "I mean, I just met you, and you are incredibly sexy. I guess I am just a bit worried that people might get suspicious as to why we decided to get back together after what 16 years. If we supposedly felt a connection back then, then why didn't we just stay together?" AJ points out. Eliana nods.

"We can always say that you wanted a relationship with me, but I was worried due to the reputation of bad boy AJ Quartermaine." Eliana teases. She begins to kiss AJ's neck. AJ's eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure, but he snaps out of it and moves her away.

"Stop it. I'm serious. So, that's the story we are going with?" AJ asked.

"Don't look so nervous, no one will ever know the truth." Eliana assures. Tessa made her presence known as she enters the room. AJ and Eliana look at her as if they have just seen a ghost.

"Truth about what?" Tessa challenges. Eliana gets up and approaches her daughter, who had her arms crossed. "Please, just save your breath. I am sure that what you are about to say is just another one of your lies." Tessa spat. Eliana looks to her daughter nervously. "I mean, hell, you lied to us about who our father was for 15 years."

"I didn't lie." Eliana defended. Tessa scoffed.

"Lies by omission are still lies." Tessa countered.

"Leave her alone!" Tessa heard behind her. Tessa turned and saw the dark gaze of her brother.

"Ellison-." Tessa began.

"No! Look, I get that you don't want to accept AJ as our father, that's fine. But leave our mother out of this." Ellison argued. Tessa rolled her eyes. "That's right, Tessa. Keep on with your bitchy attitude." Tessa's eyes widened and she slapped her brother across the face. Eliana stepped forward.

"Ellison. Language. I didn't raise you to use that word on any woman especially not your sister." Eliana scolded her son. Eliana then turned to her daughter. "Tessa, I am your mother, and I will not allow you to speak to me like that. You have also never been allowed to put your hands on your brother and vice versa." Eliana reprimanded. She turned to the two.

"You both need to reign yourselves in, go to bed." Eliana orders. The two siblings glare at one another before walking upstairs. Kris cleared her throat. Eliana looked to her friend. "Kris, how long have you been here?" Eliana asks. Kris shrugs.

"I was here the entire time. Are we just going to ignore that whole skirmish?" Kris ask. Eliana runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "By the way, is that AJ?" Kris asked, pointing to AJ. Eliana nods. Kris walks over to AJ and slaps him.

"Ow. What is with all the slapping?" AJ groans. Kris begins to examine her palm as it turned red.

"My friend spent 15 years raising your kids by herself. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve it." Kris explains. Eliana sighs.

"It was my decision Kris. Now look I am glad that you are here in Port Charles but you are not helping so can you please just go, I need to just put this day behind me." Eliana pleads. Kris nods.

"Your son Michael is in the main hallway. He fell into the river, I bet he would like to see you." Kris told AJ before leaving. AJ hurried to check on Michael as Eliana began to think of ways to keep Tessa from learning the truth about Jason being the twin's father.

* * *

Now that it had been a few weeks since Sam found out about Julian Jerome being her father, she was still shaken. In an attempt to take her mind off of the subject, she was in the Metro Court restaurant on her laptop, searching through files that Spinelli had sent to her earlier that week.

She couldn't make sense of it, Eliana had not listed a father on the children's birth certificates. If Eliana knew that AJ Quartermaine was the kids' father, she should have listed it. Then again, what made the files stranger was Eliana's finances.

Every month she got a large amount of money from an anonymous source. That may have been why she never called AJ out as the twin's father. She had more than enough money to keep them comfortable.

The elevator doors opened and Kris walked through them and into the restaurant. She had been staying in the Metro Court when she got into town and she was excited to finally try the restaurant as it had a great reputation.

She looked and saw there were no free tables. She looked around awkwardly and tapped on the shoulder of a waiter who was walking by. "Hey, is there an open table anywhere?" Kris asked. The man shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry I have a lot of tables I need to get to, if you would like to wait I am sure we could open a table up for you within the hour." The man apologizes. Kris looks around in frustration. Sam noticed this and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, if you would like, no one will be joining me so this seat is free." Sam offers. Kris smiles and looks to the waiter.

"Well, it looks like everything worked out, I will be back to take your order once you get settled." The man assures her as Kris walks over to the table and sits facing Sam.

"Thank you, I was worried that I was going to have to wait an hour." Kris thanks Sam. Sam nods.

"Well, this is one of the best restaurants in town. Especially now that it's after Thanksgiving and they are serving some holiday leftovers. Trust me this place lives up to its hype." Sam responds. Kris nods as Sam continues to observe the files. Kris smiles as her.

"What are you working on?" Kris asks. Sam sighs.

"I am a Private Investigator. Just looking at some files my partner sent me about a case." Sam tried to answer without giving too much information away to the kind yet still strange woman. Kris points to the laptop.

"May I?" Kris asks. Sam looks at the woman in confusion.

"May you what?" Sam asked. Kris smiles.

"In college I studied analyzing patterns. I can find patterns where others can't." Kris explained. Sam grinned.

"Let me just, contact my colleague." Sam states. She texted Spinelli, asking him to send her a version of the files that hid some of the information. Sam wanted to test the woman out first. Within minutes, a new, revised file appeared on her laptop. Sam moved the laptop around to face Kris.

"Let's see what you can do…." Sam purposely hesitated. Kris cleared her throat.

"Kris Monroe. And you?" Kris answered before asking. Sam smiled.

"Sam Morgan." With a nod, Kris put her head down and began to work diligently to find the patterns of the case. The case that unbeknownst to her, was investigating her best friend.


	5. Breakaway

_**Chapter IV: Breakaway**_

Kris sat in her hotel room, working on the case that Sam had introduced her to a week prior. Kris was admittedly frustrated because she had still not been able to track down a specific pattern with this woman. In all honesty, Kris almost felt that the woman she was investigating reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Suddenly, she saw something she had previously overlooked. The finances that was coming from a third party. Kris wrote down the amount and grabbed her phone before going into her calculator app. She multiplied the number over a period of 15 years, the age of her children. Her children sparked Kris's curiosity.

"Eliana?" Kris wondered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kris walked to the door and opened it. There she was met by the face of her friend. "Eliana!" Kris greeted nervously as she looked to her laptop. Eliana hugged Kris and walked in.

"Hey, I haven't gotten around to visiting you since you dropped the kids off." Eliana states. Kris nods before walking past her and closing the laptop. She turned to meet Eliana, who looked at the laptop suspiciously. "Why are you acting shady?" Eliana asks. Kris clears her throat.

"I am just trying an online dating site and I was just a bit embarrassed." Kris lies. Eliana chuckles before sitting on the edge of Kris' bed. Kris pulls a chair to face Eliana. "So, to what do I owe this visit?" Kris asks. Eliana let out a breath.

"I just wanted to know the real reason why you're visiting Port Charles." Eliana challenges. Kris looks at her friend in disbelief.

"So, this isn't a pleasant house call?" Kris counters. Eliana chuckles.

"I mean, it hasn't gotten lost on me that not a month after I move to Port Charles, you show up." Eliana comments. Kris crosses her arms and sits back. "So, what happened, did my Dad sic you onto me?" Eliana spits. Kris rolls her eyes and grabs the paper showing the dollar amount.

"I don't know, is your Dad the one who has been sending you $1,000 a month for the last 15 years?" Kris questions. Eliana picked up the paper, her eyes widening.

"What the hell Kris? So you've been looking into my finances?" Eliana replies. Kris shakes her head.

"No, no, you don't get to change the subject. Is your father, the one who has been giving you this support? Or did you tell another rich guy that he was the father of the twins and that is where you have been getting the money?" Kris asks. Eliana looks to her friend in anger.

"Kris, do not test me?" Eliana warns. Kris scoffs.

"AJ isn't their father is he?" Kris surmises. Eliana shoots up.

"He is! You were right the first time; my father has been sending me the money to support the twins. You know my father; he loves me and he loves those kids. He has been sending me $1,000 a month to cover the rent. I am in charge of the rest of my expenses." Eliana explained before sitting back down. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I guess I was just embarrassed." Eliana concludes.

Kris begins to calm herself. "I'm sorry for suggesting what I suggested. But, in my defense, you weren't exactly forthcoming." Kris states. "I have a lot of work to do. Maybe we can have dinner tonight." Kris suggests. Eliana nods and leaves silently. When the door closes, Kris looks after her old friend.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but I know that you're lying to me." With that, Kris pulls her phone out and calls the man. It didn't take long before the man picked up the phone.

"Kristina? Do you have an update on Eliana?" The man asked. Kris let out a breath.

"I think Eliana is in way over her head. She may need your help, soon." Kris states. The man sighs.

"I have done my best for her. If she has relied on lies once more, than she will have to deal with the consequences." The man decides. "Anyway, I have important business I must attend to, stay safe Kristina." The man says. Kris smiles.

"Thanks Jeremy." With that, Kris hangs up and then dials Sam. Sam picks up.

"Kris, what's up?" Sam greets. Kris lets out a breath.

"It's about the case, do you think you can come by?" Kris asks. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. "Wait a second, there is someone at the door." Kris informs Sam before opening the door. To her surprise, it is Sam.

"So, what's going on with the case?" Sam asks as she hangs up the phone and walks in after Kris. Kris closes the door.

"I have to recuse myself." Kris informs. Sam gasps.

"Why?" Sam asks. Kris lets out a deep breath.

"Because, I deduced who it was we were investigating." Kris starts. Sam runs a hand through her hair.

"So what you're telling me is that you have a special interest in Eliana Scott?" Sam asks. Kris nods.

"She has been my best friend since the day she was born." Kris explains. Sam nods.

"I understand. I am sorry to have put you in this situation. Even if unknowingly." Sam apologizes. Kris shakes her head.

"No need to apologize. I was able to find out that the funds are coming from her father and not from another man. I wish I could give you more but that is about all I got before I realized that it was Ellie." Kris explains. Sam nods as she processes the information she had just been given.

"No, this was enough. Thank you. It was a pleasure working with you Kris. It's a shame that we hadn't gotten to work with one another more." Sam assures her. Kris smiles. Sam starts to leave.

"Wait!" Kris calls out. Sam turns back to face her. "I think you're right. Ellie is certainly lying about something." Kris confirms. Sam nods.

"Thank you." With that, Sam and Kris part ways.

* * *

Tessa and Ellison walked home from school. Tessa looked to her brother and noticed a scratch above his eye. Tessa cleared her throat. "Did you get into a fight at school?" Tessa asks. Ellison touched the wound and winced.

"Yes." Ellison answered. Ellison breathed out, causing her breath to come out like smoke into the December air. "Luckily, it is so cold out I'm kind of going numb." Ellison jokes. Tessa chuckles.

"Who did it?" Tessa asked. Ellison shook his head.

"I'm not telling you. I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Ellison declines. Tessa narrows her eyes at her brother.

"Then will you at least tell me who started the fight?" Tessa countered. Ellison kicked some snow up. It flew into the air before falling down with a plop.

"He did. He said that it was his job to beat rich kids who needed to be put in their place." Ellison explains. Tessa rolls her eyes.

"Rich? We were never rich. The only money we ever got was Grandpa." Tessa points out. Ellison nods.

"Yeah, we never grew up as Quartermaine's. It just sucks that now that we are part of the Quartermaine Family, everyone treats us as if we've been AJ's kids for our entire lives." Ellison angrily spat. Tessa held her brother to her comfortingly. To her relief, he doesn't protest.

The two continue their walk home as Tessa begins to get in her head. She felt as though AJ and Eliana were lying about something, but she was afraid that if she made her suspicions clear, she would drive a wedge between her and her best friend.

* * *

Eliana walked into the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion. She was looking down at her phone, trying to get ahold of her father due to the argument she had with Kris.

"Hey." Eliana heard. She looked up and saw the blue gaze of AJ. She removed her stare from him and looked around and saw a large Christmas tree which was surrounded by presents. On the coffee table in front of the sofa was teapot full of hot cocoa and teacups with a bowl full of mini marshmallows.

"What is all this?" Eliana asks. AJ shrugs.

"I figured you and the kids have never had a Christmas like this." AJ explains. Eliana scoffs.

"You mean how Thanksgiving went up in flames." Eliana teased. AJ smiled.

"Hopefully this little pre-Christmas celebration goes off without a hitch." AJ replies. AJ opens his arms. "Care to join me?" AJ offers. Eliana smiles and hugs AJ before kissing him.

"You don't have to do this for us. I mean, it's not like Tessa and Ellison are actually your kids." Eliana reminds him with a whisper. AJ shakes his head.

"I hope over time; you guys will actually be my family." AJ admits. Eliana kisses AJ and smiles. Suddenly, Tessa and Ellison burst through the door.

"What is this?" Ellison asks. AJ smiles.

"I thought we could have some hot cocoa before you guys do your homework. Then, maybe you guys can open one present each." AJ suggests. Tessa places her bag down and chuckles.

"You do know that it's only the 11th, right? That means two weeks left 'til Christmas." Tessa points out. AJ shrugs.

"Fourteen Christmases is enough." AJ counters. Ellison puts his bag down and starts to drink cocoa. Tessa still felt odd, but decided that Ellison needed this more than she needed to voice her disapproval. She sits down next to him and grabs her own cup.

Eliana sits down next to Tessa and hugs her daughter. AJ sits down next to Ellison and hugs him. Tessa looked around and saw the pure, genuine excitement on the faces of Eliana, AJ, and Ellison. In that moment, Tessa decided to be happy and finally just be a kid.

After the cocoa, they moved onto the presents. Ellison opened up a present which was a stethoscope. AJ smiles. "I heard about how you were interested in medicine." AJ comments. Ellison looks to Tessa. Tessa smiles.

"Love you." Ellison whispers. Tessa winks at him. Behind them, Sam walks into the room, ready to confront Eliana. However, before she can, she notices how happy the four are. Sam ultimately decides that now is not the time.

"Merry Christmas Tessa and Ellison." Sam whispers before leaving silently. However, Tessa and Ellison can't help but turn around just as Sam has left.

"What's wrong kids?" Eliana asks. Ellison shrugs.

"I thought I heard something." Ellison says before looking to Tessa. She heard it too. They shake their heads to clear it as they return their attention to their first family moment.


	6. Auld Lang Syne

_**Chapter V: Auld Lang Syne**_

Ellison sat in the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion. A buffet was spread out on the coffee table before him. Ellison was overwhelmed at the thought of heading into 2014 as part of one of the most prominent families in Port Charles. Tessa walked into the room wearing a dress that their grandmother Monica had gotten for her for Christmas.

In her hands she held a platter of finger foods. She placed it down on the coffee table. Ellison smiles at her weakly. "You know; we have a staff to do that?" Ellison teases. Tessa shrugs.

"Fifteen years doing it for myself I get sometimes it feels weird having a 'staff'." Tessa admits. She notices Ellison's tired expression. "You okay?" Tessa asks. Ellison nods.

"It's just, these past few months have been crazy." Ellison admits. Tessa nods and sits on a chair opposite of her brother to face him. He was right, this had been an eventful year for the two.

"I know, but hey maybe 2014 will bring better things to our lives." Tessa points out. Ellison smiles.

"One can only hope." Ellison joked. The two remained silent. Ellison cleared his throat. "So, do you still feel off about AJ?" Ellison asked. Tessa opened her mouth to speak when the man walked in holding some New Year's souvenirs.

"Hey kids, you guys hyped for the New Year?" AJ asked. The two siblings look to one another awkwardly.

* * *

Sam sat on her couch next to Silas, with Danny on her lap. "So, this Ellison kid sounds very smart. He is a tad too young so perhaps when he reaches his junior year of high school I will be able to take him on as a shadow." Silas suggests. Sam smiles.

"Thanks. Ellison is a great kid so if you can just try your best that would be great." Sam says before looking back at the television screen.

"Something else on your mind?" Silas asks. Sam looks to him and lets out a breath.

"It's Ellison and Tessa. Spinelli and I have been working on their case for a couple of months now. I have a hunch about them, just, don't know how to tell them." Sam explains. Silas shrugs.

"Well, how important is it that they know?" Silas asks. Sam runs a hand through her hair.

"Very important." Sam informs. Silas nods.

"That kind of answers your question doesn't it?" Silas points out. Sam narrows her eyes at him before her phone begins to vibrate. She recognizes Spinelli's number and walks to her front door, answering it.

"Spinelli, what do you got for me?" Sam asks.

"Well, Sam, the Jackal got to thinking, who else besides Eliana would know that Tessa and Ellison's aren't AJ's?" Spinelli prompts. Sam shrugs.

"Well, AJ." Sam answers. She hears a chuckle from Spinelli.

"Precisely, I feel that we may have focused too much on Eliana. Which is why I decided to switch focus to AJ." Spinelli adds. Sam begins to nod.

"I'm guessing that you found something that raised some red flags." Sam guessed. Spinelli let out a delighted laugh.

"I did. I found out that someone was given access the DNA Results first. Before the Twins. Would you like to guess who that someone is?" Spinelli clarifies. Sam nods.

"AJ Quartermaine." Sam replies.

"Exactly." Spinelli confirms. Sam sighs.

"Which doesn't make sense since AJ just so happened to be arriving when the Twins found out." Sam recounts.

"Which begs the question how long did AJ have access to the DNA results?" Spinelli prompts. Sam shakes her head in disgust.

"After what AJ did to Jason when they were younger, I would not put it past him to lie and pass Ellison and Tessa off as his kids and not Jason's." Sam admits.

"He most certainly has the means and the opportunity, I am not quite sure about the motive." Spinelli responds. Sam runs a hand through her hair.

"ELQ. Think about it, if those kids belong to AJ then they gain stocks in ELQ. Since they are minors those stocks go to AJ by default. This allows AJ to take ELQ back from Tracy and allows him to finally get one over on Jason." Sam deduces.

"Wow. It seems like the Fair Samantha has once again unearthed an injustice." Spinelli says gleefully. Sam lets out a laugh before looking at Silas.

"Look, I can't keep this from Ellison and Tessa any longer. I need to tell them and I need to do it as soon as possible." Sam decides. Spinelli nods in understanding.

"Well I wish you the best. I hope you have a Happy New Year Sam." Spinelli wishes. Sam smiles.

"You too Spinelli." Sam hangs up before looking at Silas. She grabbed her leather jacket and slid it on. "I'm sorry to do this but I have to go." Sam apologizes before picking up Danny. "I am going to drop this little guy off at my mother's but then I have to get to the Quartermaine Mansion and tell Ellison and Tessa the truth." Sam explains. Silas nods and hugs her.

"Good luck." He replies. Sam nods before leaving her apartment with Danny.

* * *

Ellison and Tessa sat on the couch, midnight drawing near. "Hey, do you think maybe we should call Sam and tell her Happy New Year's?" Tessa suggested. Ellison nodded.

"Of course. She helped us so much with finding out AJ was our father." Ellison recounted. Tessa turned from him and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but those words still felt false to her. She felt bad, as she thought that perhaps she banked too hard on Jason being her father. When it turned out to be AJ, she felt disappointed.

Maybe, she thought, she should just accept the fact that AJ was her father. "Tessa Quartermaine." Tessa whispered. She shook her head. It didn't sound right.

"Or, maybe we don't need to call her." Ellison states. Tessa turned and saw Sam walk into the living room of their home. Eliana approached her.

"What the hell are you doing here Sam?" Eliana challenges. Sam scoffs.

"I'm here to do what you won't do." Sam spits. Eliana narrows her eyes at Sam.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eliana countered. AJ approached the two women, rest his arm around Eliana defensively. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap. I know that the both of you are lying to those kids. I know that you are not their father AJ." Sam reveals. AJ places his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't touch me." Sam warns. AJ sighs.

"Sam, I just feel like we should talk about this privately." AJ suggests. He lightly moves Sam in the direction of the door. Sam snaps and punches AJ in the jaw.

"I said don't touch me." Sam repeats. Eliana shoves Sam into the wall. Eliana jabs at Sam. Sam ducks out of the way, causing Eliana's fist to go right into the wall. At this point, Kris runs in between the two women.

"Woah, let's all just take a deep breath. Tempers are high, let's just all take a second to think about the consequences of our actions." Kris suggests while motioning to the twins to her head. Eliana held her fist in pain.

"Whatever, just get this woman out of my house." Eliana hisses. Tessa walks over to Sam and pulls her to the patio door.

"Great idea, let's all just separate." Tessa agrees. The two women leave. Ellison turns to his mother and begins to walk with her to the kitchen.

"Come on Mom, let's get some ice on that." Ellison recommends, pulling her away as well, leaving AJ, Monica, Michael, Kiki, and Kris to process what just happened.

Ellison and Eliana reached the kitchen. Eliana leaned on a counter while Ellison began to gather a rag and some ice for his mother. When Ellison had finished making his impromptu ice pack, he handed it to his mother, who applied it to her bruised knuckles.

"Thank you hun. Looks like you really do have a knack for helping others." Eliana observes. Ellison looks to his mother, his eyes betraying his curiosity, confusion, and pain.

"What was that?" Ellison asks. Eliana looked to her son defensively.

"Nothing. That woman can't stand the fact that you aren't Jason's children so she is doing all she can to drive a wedge between you and me." Eliana lied. Ellison looked to his mother with a blank stare.

"Well, you know, in all the time that we knew Sam she never seemed to be that diabolical." Ellison counters. Eliana bit her lip.

"Well, they say over time, a person reveals their true colors." Eliana replies before walking away. Ellison watches her as she leaves, his heart paining him deeply.

"They sure do." Ellison whispers as he begins to realize that for the first time in his life, he found himself unable to trust his mother. He had no idea why Sam was so upset, but he planned to find out.

* * *

Tessa held Sam's hand, examining the bruises caused by Sam's punch to AJ "You want to tell me what that was all about?" Tessa asks. Sam shakes her head, using her other hand to run a hand through her hair.

"No, I don't want to pull you into this." Sam whispers. Tessa let's out a breath.

"Was it about whatever my mother has been lying to Ellison and me about?" Tessa asks. Sam looks to her in surprise.

"You know?" Sam asks. Tessa shrugs.

"I don't know what she is lying about, but I know that she's lying to me. But, I'm guessing that you know." Tessa explains. Sam looks at her feet.

"I am not 100 percent sure, but I don't think AJ is your father. I think Jason is." Sam admits before fireworks begin to soar over the Port Charles skyline. "Happy New Year's Tessa. I'm sure you never want to see me again, but I had to tell you what I believe to be the truth." Sam says before getting up to leave. Tessa grabbed her hand.

"Don't go Sam, because I think you may be right. I think Jason is our father"


	7. Wild Things

_**Chapter VI: Wild Things**_

Tessa still could not believe that AJ had already seen the results of the DNA test before she and Ellison had. She walked across the hospital floor to the main desk. There, a nurse stood working. "Excuse me, sorry to be a bother but I could really use your help." Tessa interrupted. The woman looked up to reveal that it was Elizabeth Webber. Tessa let out a breath, eliciting a scoff from Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, you won't have to be working with me because I am just about to go on break. Looks like we both lucked out." Elizabeth spat. She picked up a manila folder and began to walk away. Tessa shook her head in disbelief.

"You must have lucked out since you haven't gotten fired for your unprofessional behavior." Tessa retorted. Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair.

"You know what?" Elizabeth began. Suddenly, Sabrina cleared her throat from the desk.

"Elizabeth I will take things from here." Sabrina assured her. Elizabeth gave a nod and looked to Tessa once more before walking away. Tessa rubbed her forehead and then turned to Sabrina.

"I'm sorry about that. Thank you for your help." Tessa says to Sabrina. Sabrina nods.

"No problem at all. What can I do for you today?" Sabrina questioned. Tessa hesitated, unsure whether or not she wanted to go down this path. She shook her head of these thoughts, she had to do this.

"I was wondering if there could be a retest on the DNA sample taken between my father AJ Quartermaine and my brother Ellison Scott. I believe that there may have a mistake?" Tessa explained. Sabrina frowned.

"I wish I could but unfortunately, you cannot make that request since you were not part of the DNA test in question." Sabrina informed. Tessa shook her head in confusion.

"I am the brother of one of the men tested and the daughter of the other." Tessa reiterated. Sabrina sighed.

"I wish I could help you but as I said it would be unethical to retest it based on a request from you." Sabrina repeated.

"What if I were to make that request?" The voice behind Tessa made her smile. She turned and saw Ellison. She hugged him.

"I am so glad I don't have to do this alone." Tessa admits. Ellison nods.

"Don't worry, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." Ellison reassures her. The two siblings turn to Nurse Santiago.

"Would you be able to retest it?" Ellison asks. Sabrina starts to type onto the computer, letting out a frustrated breath.

"What's wrong?" Ellison asks. Sabrina types fast onto the keyboard, shaking her head.

"I think you may be right, the file with your DNA profile has been corrupted and therefore, can't be tested." Sabrina informs.

"What would cause that type of corruption?" Tessa questioned. Sabrina shrugs.

"A glitch in the system, if someone hacked this file, or if the results of the test were altered." Sabrina answers. Tessa scoffs.

"Great, now what?" Tessa cries. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman with medium length brown hair approached the two.

"Could I be of any help?" The woman asked. The two looked at her in surprise. Ellison felt as though he recognized her. Sabrina stepped forward.

"Robin. Perfect, I actually think you could be of great help to these two kids. I have to go. Tell Emma I said hi." Sabrina quickly blurts out before leaving the area. Ellison and Tessa looked to one another awkwardly before returning their attention to the woman. Ellison suddenly recognized the woman and stood forward.

"Robin, you wouldn't happen to be Robin Scorpio would you?" He asked. Robin smiled lightly and nodded her head in confirmation.

"That's me." Robin further validated. Tessa leaned in to Ellison.

"Who is she?" Tessa asked. Ellison smiles.

"She is one of the greatest minds in medicine, Robin Scorpio. She was thought to have died in a lab explosion in this hospital about two years ago. She came back from the dead about a couple months ago." Ellison recounted. Robin nodded, as if remembering those events.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you survive the lab explosion, and why didn't you come back sooner?" Tessa asks. Robin looks down at her feet.

"I was working on a protocol for a good friend of mine that day when I was kidnapped by a man named Jerry Jacks before the explosion. He held me captive for over a year before I was rescued." Robin clarified. Tessa gasped.

"I am so sorry; I apologize for bring up bad memories." Tessa apologized. Robin nodded.

"You know, it made me stronger. I will never get that time back with my daughter Emma, but I think it gave me a new outlook on life. I only wish the friend I was working on the protocol for could be here with me." Robin concluded. Ellison had not known much about the friend Robin mentioned, having only read the newspaper article about Robin coming back.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend. I'm sure he would be happy to see that you are alive and well." Ellison replies. Robin nods.

"I know Jason would." She agrees. The twins look to one another. Tessa stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, Jason Morgan?" Tessa questioned. Robin nodded. Tessa chuckled. "What a small world, our business here also involves Jason Morgan." Tessa informs. Robin looks at Tessa curiously.

"DNA test?" Robin guesses. Ellison nods.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Robin smiles.

"You have Jason's eyes." Robin comments towards Tessa. Tessa smiles. Robin looks to an empty examining room. "Well, as Jason was a frequent flyer at the PCPD, his DNA will already be on file so I would only have to test you two." Robin states. Tessa shakes her head.

"No, we're twins so, you only have to test me." Tessa explains. Robin nods.

"Alright then, let's get to it."

* * *

It was a few weeks into 2014, and Robin had been a great help to the twins. Now that they felt they had a reliable and impartial doctor, they were sure that the test results they received would be the correct ones. That day began with a call from Robin, telling Ellison and Tessa that the results were in.

The twins had not even told Sam of their plans as they felt that this final step in their journey was theirs to take and theirs alone. Whatever the outcome, their futures would be defined.

They walked through the hospital lobby, hand in hand. Tessa was handed a manila envelope by Robin who wished them luck before leaving. Tessa opened it and read the content of the results.

"Based on test results, the likelihood of Jason Morgan's paternity to Tessa Scott is 99.96%." Tessa read. Tears filling her eyes. Ellison read the results himself. Fifteen years. Just to find that their father was dead. It was a tough pill for Ellison to swallow. Especially since he woke up that morning with the belief that AJ Quartermaine was his father.

"So, we know the truth now, Jason Morgan is our father. Not AJ Quartermaine." Ellison stated. Tessa shook her head.

"Let's be honest Ellis, this test told us what we already knew. We knew Jason was our father. All this test did was confirm what we suspected." Tessa spat angrily. Ellison cleared his throat.

"Which is?" He asked. Tessa let another tear fall down her face.

"That Mom has been lying to us for months. Yeah AJ may have been the one who switched the results, but Mom was the one who let him go on for months deceiving us." Tessa pointed out, her voice filled with pain. Ellison sighed.

"What do we do?" Ellison asks. Tessa looks to him, her blue eyes saddened, pained, and exhausted.

"We do what Mom wouldn't. We tell the truth." Tessa states. Ellison nods.

"First, I think we should let Sam know. She deserves to know the truth just as much as we did." Ellison suggests. Tessa shrugs.

"Fine. Let's go." Tessa agrees half-heartedly. The two siblings leave, feeling the cold sting of betrayal from the one woman they never expected it from.

* * *

Sam had just finished pouring Danny a bowl of cereal for Danny when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw the faces of Ellison and Tessa. It was clear that Tessa had been crying. Sam threw her arms around the two in a warm embrace. "My goodness what happened to you two?" Sam asked. Tessa wiped her arms before handing the folder to Sam.

Sam read the paper, her heart breaking for the teenagers as she saw just what these results meant for them. While yes they now knew for a fact that Jason Morgan was their father; they also knew that their mother and AJ had been lying to them for three months. That was a tough pill for anyone to swallow let alone a couple of kids.

Sam sighed. "Well, I'm happy that you guys know the truth. I do wish that I could have spared you the pain you are feeling right now, but I can't. What I can do is promise to have your backs from now on. Both of you." Sam assures them. Tessa nods, hugging Sam and allowing tears to fall down her face.

"I love you Sam." Tessa manages to get out. Sam nods, feeling her eyes beginning to tear up as well.

"I love you too Tess." With that, the hug broke. Sam stopped a moment to stare at the two siblings, recognizing each aspect of Jason they held. Tessa's blue eyes and blonde hair. Ellison's intelligence and heart. Jason would be proud of them. She caught a look at Danny and smiled. If Jason were here, he would be able to cherish the three kids. Suddenly, the alarm on her phone tore her from her thoughts.

Sam checked her phone and gasped. "I'm late. Danny's late. In fact, today's a school day which means that you two are late. Come on, I can drop you two off at school on my way to dropping Danny off at daycare." Sam offers. Ellison and Tessa each shake their head.

"Today's been to long of a day already, even if you dropped me off at school I wouldn't get anything from it." Tessa admits. Sam looks at the two with sympathy.

"Alright. As long as you don't make a habit of it, I'll drop you two off at home." Sam agrees.

* * *

The car stopped. Sam looked at the two, sadness in her eyes. "Take care of yourselves. If you ever need to call or just feel like you need an escape, give me a call and I will get to you asap." Sam promises. Ellison and Tessa nod.

They enter the Quartermaine mansion. Tessa blocked the whole world out as she walked through the door. She walked into the living room and saw AJ and her mother laughing. Without thinking, Tessa walked over to AJ.

"What are you two doing home from school?" AJ asked. Tessa answered him with a sucker punch to the jaw.


	8. Voice of Truth

_**Chapter VII: Voice of Truth**_

"What are you two doing home from school?" AJ asked. Tessa answered him with a sucker punch to the jaw.

Eliana gasped. "Tessa. What the hell are you doing? I didn't raise you to act like this. Now apologize to your father." Eliana chastised. Tessa scoffed.

"Now why would I do that? I can't apologize to Jason Morgan." Tessa spat. AJ and Eliana looked to each other. Fear and panic brewing in their eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Eliana asked. Tessa looked to her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Mother don't act stupid." Tessa began. "I mean certainly you know that Jason Morgan is actually our father, not AJ." Tessa concluded. Ellison stepped forward.

"And as for you, AJ; my guess is that while you may not have known about our true paternity at first, you certainly knew when you saw the results and had them changed to say that you were our father." Ellison chimed in. AJ held his jaw, his blue gaze showing remorse.

Eliana stepped forward. "Okay. Yes. It is true, Jason Morgan is your father." Eliana confirmed. Tessa chuckled.

"Is that your great confession. Well, newsflash Mom, we know the truth." Tessa retorted. Eliana sighed.

"Look. I am sorry that you two had to find out this way. I found out that Jason died shortly after Tessa called me to tell me that you two were in Port Charles." Eliana began. Ellison rolled his eyes.

"That's so typical. You are always trying to pit Tessa and me against one another. What kind of a mother are you?" Ellison accused. Eliana held her hand over her heart.

"How could you say that? I would never do that." Eliana defended. Tessa shook her head.

"This coming from the woman who was okay with Ellison and me fighting over the fact that you are a liar." Tessa recounts. Eliana holds her forehead in frustration.

"I am not the perfect mother, far from it. But I was a young, stupid woman when I had you two. I told you the bare minimum about your father because I didn't need him in order to raise my children." Eliana snapped. Ellison and Tessa remained silent as they listen to what their mother had to say.

"When I got to town, I found out that Jason Morgan had died. I was about to tell you when I found out that AJ had tampered with the test results. I figured that you two didn't have to feel the pain and disappointment of losing your father." Eliana continued.

"That is why I spent so much time with AJ. To prove that he didn't have a sinister agenda. I thought that maybe you two would warm up to the idea of AJ being your father." Eliana concluded. Ellison walked in front of his mother. His brown eyes looking deep into her's. He shook his head and cried.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I just don't believe. Not anymore. Not after all the lies you have told me and Tessa. How am I supposed to believe that you would do anything to protect us when you have done so much to hurt us?" Ellison stated. Eliana shook her head.

"You are my son." Eliana then turned to Tessa. "You are my daughter. The truth is I will make mistakes but I will always do what I believe is best for you." Eliana reiterated. Tessa shrugged.

"So letting us go on believing that AJ was our father was what was best for us? I mean come on mom; you had to know that Ellison and I would find out." Tessa stated. AJ looked to them.

"Jason was a mobster and a murderer. Trust me when I tell you that I was a much better option." AJ sneered. Tessa glared at him.

"Trust you? You creep. Don't speak ill of my late father again, or I will clean your clock, you piece of trash." Tessa hisses. Eliana stomps her foot.

"Enough. The fact of the matter is that AJ wanted to be your father." Eliana reminded. Ellison looked around and saw ELQ memorabilia.

"No he didn't. We were just insurance. By being his biological children he got control over our ELQ shares." Ellison pointed out. Tessa nodded and stepped forward.

"That's right. Because if we were Jason's children, you are not our proxy, Sam is. Sam is not only Jason's wife; she is out stepmother." Tessa deduces. Eliana shakes her head.

"No, Jason Morgan is dead by absentia. That bitch is not your stepmother. Therefore, I am your proxy." Eliana spits. Tessa gets in Eliana's face.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Tessa warns. Eliana slaps Tessa in the face. Ellison holds onto his sister.

"Get away from her." Ellison shouts. Eliana looks at the two of them in disgust.

"Here are my two kids, teaming up against me." Eliana comments. Ellison stands up.

"No. Don't you dare turn this on us. We gave you chance after chance to tell us the truth. We believed in you. I believed in you. And what did you do? You betrayed us. So don't try to turn around and accuse us of being in the wrong. We are just finally standing up to you: a woman who is supposed to protect us, yet has done nothing but hurt us." Ellison ranted.

AJ ran forward and shoved AJ down. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"Hey. Just what the hell do you think you are doing putting your hands on my nephew?" Kris shouts as she steps forward. Eliana rolls her eyes.

"Kris, you don't know what is going on so I think it is in your best interest if you just go." Eliana pleads. Kris chuckles.

"Oh I know damn well what this is about, I heard it from the doorway. To me, it sounds as though they have a legitimate reason to be upset." Kris points out. Eliana nods.

"You know what Kris, they are not your niece and nephew which means that you have no business here. So go." Eliana demands. Kris crosses her arms.

"What is happening to you? I mean I thought I saw you at your worst Ellie, but I guess I was wrong." Kris comments. Eliana rolls her eyes.

"Always one for the dramatic." Eliana dismisses. Kris shakes her head.

"Ellie, you have been my best friend since childhood. I was there the night you found out you were pregnant with these two. I was there when you found out that you were pregnant with twins. I was there when you decided that you wanted to do it all on your own. I was THERE, when you went into labor. I was there throughout it all. Now I am here while I watch you slap your daughter, let another man shove your son. You remember your son, your baby boy. After all, the first thing you called him, was Ellie's son. Ellison" Kris and Eliana were tearing up as was Ellison.

"I thought you became a better woman when you had Ellison and Tessa. I guess I was wrong." Kris decided. Eliana chuckled.

"I am at my worst. What about you? I was there for you when you got pregnant. I was there when you had an abortion. I was there when you got deep into drug addiction. I was there when you got into so much trouble with your dealer, you had to change your name. My father helped you change your identity. My father didn't have to keep you alive, but he did. Because of me. I own you. So I am telling you now to get your ass out of here." Eliana derides. Kris let's out a breath.

"I will leave. Not because you are telling me to. But because I love you, and it is too damn hard to watch you fall apart right now." Kris explains before walking to the doorway. At that moment, Sam walks into the room. "By the way, if I find out that your hurt these kids again, I will call Child Services. So call me, Ellison and Tessa." Kris assures them before turning and seeing Sam. Sam walks by Kris and faces Eliana.

"You hurt these two?" Sam challenges. Eliana rolled her eyes.

"God you again. I disciplined them, because they were disrespecting me." Eliana lies. Kris crosses her arms and walks back in to observe the confrontation. Sam points at Tessa, whose cheek was burning red.

"I am their step-mother. If you are hurting them, I am well within my legal rights to fight you for custody of these two." Sam warns. Suddenly, Eliana's eyes turned dark.

"You are not their step-mother. Jason is dead. And don't you dare threaten to take my children from me!" Eliana screeches. The two hold a steady, hate-filled gaze. Eliana breaks the gaze and begins to look around the room, Kris, Sam, Tessa, Ellison. All of them glared at her. She shook her head. "You all are turning against me." She seethes, holding her head.

"Eliana are you okay?" Sam asks.

"Mom?" Ellison whispers. Eliana's head tics.

"As if any of you care." Eliana gasps. Her breathing becoming more frantic.

"Eliana?" AJ questions. He holds onto her shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Eliana pulls away from him and stumbles towards Sam. "You bitch! You have done nothing but ruin my life since I got here. You turned this traitor against me." Eliana mumbled, pointing at Kris. She then looked at her children.

"You turned my children against me." She continued. Sam shook her head.

"Let's get one thing straight, Eliana: I did not turn anyone against you. You did this all to yourself with your lies. If you had just told the truth, all of this could have been avoided. I mean, for goodness sake, you are acting like I wanted this. I wanted the truth, for your children, because that is what they deserve." Sam began. "While yes, the truth hurts, I know that in the end, these kids only want the truth and they love you regardless. Even now, as you make a complete fool of yourself." She concluded.

Eliana cried. "Because of you." Eliana swung at Sam. Sam easily dodged it. Eliana fell onto the couch.

"Mom, you look pale, stay down." Tessa begged. Eliana shook her head.

"Not before I rid my life of this bitch!" Eliana ran at Sam again. Sam jumped out of the way as Eliana collapsed onto the ground.

"Mom!" Ellison and Tessa called out as they gathered around her and began to help her up to her feet. Amidst the panic, Sam stepped up. Sam pointed to AJ.

"Call 911. Tell them that we are bringing in a woman who has collapsed." Sam instructs. AJ nods and pulls out his phone. Sam looks to Kris. "Get your car ready now." Kris nods and runs out. Sam helps the teens. They make their way to Kris's car. Sam stays behind and watches as they drive away.

Sam runs a hand through her hair. "Jason, if you can hear me up there, help me. I need to get those kids away from her." With that Sam got in her own car and followed Kris.


	9. Bring Me To Life

_**Chapter VIII: Bring Me To Life**_

Sam stood with her arms crossed as Eliana laid in her hospital bed. She walked over to Silas and took a deep breath. "So, what is the prognosis?" Sam asks. Silas examines the charts.

"We think that she may have had a mental break down which is what caused her to collapse." Silas answers. Sam nods.

"So, she is mentally unfit to be their guardian?" Sam asks. Silas shakes his head.

"No. With enough sleep, rest, and hydration, Eliana should be fine." Silas assures her. Sam nods, though she was upset. She was genuinely convinced that the two were in danger. Sam looked to Tessa, who met her gaze. Tessa motioned to outside with her head. Tessa nodded and followed Sam into the hall.

"Hey Sam. What do you need?" Tessa asks. Sam takes a deep breath.

"You seemed to not be as panicked as one might think." Sam comments. Tessa shrugs.

"I've seen something similar to this before." Tessa admits. Sam looks at her in concern.

"What about Ellison?" Sam asks. Tessa chuckled.

"There is a lot that I shield Ellison from. That's why I never believed that AJ was my father." Tessa began. "I know who my mother truly is. She has had mental breakdowns in the past, but never this bad." Tessa explains. Sam looks at Eliana, who was still sedated onto her hospital bed.

"Your mother has a history of mental illness?" Sam asks. Tessa looks down at the floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't talk to you about this." Tessa states. Sam nods her head.

"You're right. I shouldn't push you like this. I guess I am just concerned about the well-being of you and your brother." Sam replies. Tessa smiles lightly.

"And I thank you for that. That being said, I need to watch out for my brother, especially since when my mother gets better she is probably taking us as far away from Port Charles as she can." Tessa points out.

Sam frowns at that thought before hugging Tessa. "If that is the case, then you can certainly call me. I promise my phone will always be on and my door will always be open if you need me." Sam promises. Tessa nods before motioning back to the room.

"Let's go back in."

* * *

While Sam and Tessa talked outside of the hospital room, Ellison and Kris sat by Eliana's bed talking. "I'm sorry about the nasty things my mom said to you." Ellison apologized. Kris shrugged.

"Why are you sorry Ellis? You did nothing wrong?" Kris soothed. He nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't know about any of those things my mother said about you." Ellis admits. Kris nods.

"That's good, because I didn't want her to tell you." Kris admits before giving Ellis a light grin. Ellis nodded. Kris looked at him and let out a chuckle. "My real name was Marie. Marie Bennett." Kris reveals. Ellison looked at her with his full attention.

"Marie Bennett. That's a nice name." Ellis comments. Kris shook her head.

"Well, never repeat that name outside of this room ever again. Marie Bennett is dead." Kris states before looking down at her feet. Ellison nodded, accepting that it might be a poor subject for her. Shortly after, they sat in complete silence. "And before you ask me, I am not telling you about my abortion." Kris shut down any further discussion of the matter. Ellison raised his hand defensively.

"Hey, I promise I won't push the matter." Ellison agreed. Kris smiled and rested her hand on Ellison's shoulder.

"Thanks kid." Kris stated before the door opened and Sam walked back in with Tessa. Tessa sat down with Ellis.

"It's after midnight, we should probably go home." Tessa commented. Ellison looked at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, where is home? I know for a fact that it is not the Quartermaine Mansion." Ellison spat. Tessa looked at her brother in sadness before pointing to Sam.

"She can drive us, but we do have to go back there, even if just for tonight." Tessa reminds him. Ellison lets out a breath of air and stands up. He walked over to Sam.

"Sam, can you drive Tessa and me home? And by home we mean the Quartermaine Mansion." Ellison asks. Sam looks between the two and nods. Sam looks to Kris.

"Kris, can you stay and watch Eliana?" Sam asks. Kris nods.

"Of course." Kris assured them. The two left with Sam. Silas looked to Kris and put Eliana's charts back on her bed.

"Will you be okay?" Silas asks. Kris nods, her eyes starting to feel heavy. Silas smiles and leaves the room. Kris looked to Eliana. Her friend's eyes opened. Kris' heart skipped a beat. She stood over her friend and smiled.

"Hey Ellie, welcome back to the land of the living." Kris greets. Eliana pointed to the bedpan weakly. Kris looked to it. "The bedpan?" Kris asked. Eliana nodded faintly. Kris grabbed it and handed it to her friend. "Okay hun, I am going to turn around now so you can use the bathroom." Kris states. Kris turns around. Eliana sits up and smashes the bedpan into the back of Kris' head, causing her to fall to the floor.

Eliana sits up, a cold look on her face. "One down, one to go." Eliana comments before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Sam got home from dropping Ellison and Tessa off. She put her keys on the table next to her. She turned the lights on and was shocked to see Eliana on her couch. On her lap was Danny. Sam's eyes began to water.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks. She steps forward.

"Uh, uh, uh." Eliana warns, grabbing a knife from beside her and holding it up to Danny's cheek. "One more step and this little knife here goes right into Danny. Now unless you want to see your little boy die I suggest you sit down Sam!" Eliana ordered. Sam pulled the chair from her table and sat, facing Eliana.

"So, I'm sitting. Now how about you put my son down." Sam suggests. Eliana chuckles.

"I would love to Sam, but you see, you took two kids away from me, the least I can do is take one from you." Eliana warned. She put pressure, poking Danny, causing him to cry.

"Please!" Sam shouted. Panic glowing in her brown orbs. Eliana teared up.

"That love you have for your son, that is the love I had for my children. And what did you do, you took them from me." Eliana cried. Sam shook her head.

"No, you see, there is still a chance for you and your children. But, if you kill their younger brother, then you will lose them." Sam points out. Eliana cried, starting to breathe unevenly.

"I… I need to breathe." Eliana states. Sam looks down and sees a photo of the bridge Jason loved. Sam took a deep breath. As Eliana whispered under her breath, Sam reached down and grabbed the photo.

"You're right, we need some fresh air. We need to find a place where we can be alone." Sam agrees. Eliana smiles.

"Now look who is being useful. Any ideas?" Eliana asks. Sam looks down at the photo.

"There is a bridge I liked to go to with Jason. It is secluded, we can talk alone." Sam suggests. Eliana nods.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about we take little Danny on a little trip?" Eliana asks. Sam shakes her head.

"Please, Eliana, please just let me put Danny upstairs in his crib, you don't need to involve my son in this any longer." Sam pleaded. Eliana cruelly and mockingly shook her head.

"No, you see you are driving. I can't have you pretending to drive to some stupid bridge and then pull up to the PCPD." Eliana reasoned. Sam teared up a bit.

"I won't. Hold the knife up to me. I won't pull anything." Sam promised. Eliana smiled.

"I would like to believe that, I would. This is a terrible thing you're making me do, threaten the life of a child. But I have gotten to know you in the short time I've lived in Port Charles. Enough to know that you don't mind putting your life at risk. Your son's life, now that's another story. The only way I can truly keep you in line, is by threatening Danny." Eliana told Sam. Sam glared at Eliana.

"You will regret ever putting a hand on my son." Sam spits. Eliana shrugs.

"If anyone should have regrets it's you Sam. You will regret the day you ever crossed me." Eliana mocked. She stood up with Danny and began to walk to the door. Sam went to her phone and found Ellison's number first. She went into it and typed: 911, BRIDGE!

Eliana turned and caught Sam just as she hit send. Eliana shook her head. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I can't have you trying to call the police." Eliana said before ripping the phone from Sam's hand and throwing it up against the wall. The phone shattered to pieces as Eliana motioned outside. Sam grabbed her keys and the two walked out.

* * *

Ellison and Tessa sat on the couch in the Quartermaine Living Room, still exhausted from the past few days. Suddenly, Kris barges in. Ellison and Tessa look at her in confusion. Tessa stands up. "Kris? Why did you just fly in here like a bat out of hell? What's going on?" Tessa asks. Kris looks to the two siblings in panic.

"We have to find your mother?" Kris shouts. The twins look to one another as their hearts began to pace.

"What has happened to our mother?" Tessa asks. Kris' eyes began to water.

"She knocked me out at the hospital earlier." Kris tells them, holding her head in pain.

"Where could she be?" Ellison asks. Kris thinks, holding her head again.

"One down, one to go." Kris whispers. Tessa narrows her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Tessa asks. Kris holds her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God. Before I got knocked out I heard Eliana say 'one down, one to go'." Kris recounts. Ellison's phone vibrated. He looked at it and noticed that Sam texted him. Ellison read it. 911, BRIDGE! Ellison let out a gasp.

"Sam. She went after Sam."


	10. Second Chance

_**Surprise! Double Update Today. This Chapter concludes what I refer to as Volume 2A. Volume 2B will also be included in this book. I might in fact keep all future Volumes in this book. Not quite sure yet. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter IX: Second Chance**_

Ellison and Tessa drove in the back of Kris' car. "Damn." Kris groaned as she held her head in pain. Kris ran into a couple of trash bins outside of Sam's apartment. Ellison and Tessa ran out and rushed up the stairs to Sam's floor.

Ellison hesitated in front of Sam's door, unsure of what he was about to walk into. Tessa, however, was not as cautious and burst through the door. "Sam!" Tessa called out. Ellison hurried in after her. "Sam!" Tessa called out once more. Tessa saw one of Danny's toys on the floor and gasped.

"Danny!" Tessa cried as she ran up the stairs. Ellison looked around. There was Sam's phone, smashed to pieces.

"Oh Mom, what trouble have you gotten into?" Ellison whispered. He stood up and walked around. On Sam's desk he saw a photo of a bridge, one that she mentioned meant a lot to her and Jason. Suddenly, it all made sense. Ellison pulled out his phone and looked at Sam's text. "911, Bridge." Ellis reread.

Tessa running down the stairs tore him from his thoughts. "Danny's gone. I think Mom took both of them." Tessa worries. Ellison lifts the picture up.

"Well, luckily for us I think I know where they're headed." Ellis states. Tessa examines it.

"Yeah, Kris drove by that bridge as we were on our way here. Are you sure?" Tessa asks. Ellison nods. The two hurry down to Kris' car.

* * *

Kris pulled up near the bottom of the bridge. Ellison ran out. "Kris, you are in no condition to go up there. Call the police." Ellison instructs. Kris nods as she pulls out her phone. Ellison and Tessa ran up. They were met by the scene of Eliana holding Danny at knife-point with Sam watching in defeat.

Eliana turned and saw her children. "Don't step any closer!" Eliana warned. Ellison and Tessa raised their hands up defensively.

"We won't Mom." Tessa assured her.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Ellison asked. Eliana shook her head.

"She took you two from me." Eliana stated. Tessa shivered. Partly by the scene, partly by the late January breeze. Ellison took note and turned to his mother.

"Mom, this is crazy. It is freezing out here. How about, Tessa takes Danny to Kris in the car down there, and I stay up here with you and try to work this out." Ellison suggests. Eliana shakes her head. Tessa steps forward.

"Mom, please. Like Ellison, Danny is my little brother. Your feelings for Sam should not go past her. Not to mention he is too young to be out here in this weather. Let me take him down to the car. Just him, please." Tessa pleaded. Eliana's lip quivered as Tessa stepped forward. Tessa outstretched her arms. To Tessa's relief, her mother let go. Tessa turned with Danny and walked down the path and off the bridge.

Ellison smiled. "See, now it's just the three of us. Let's just talk this out." Eliana teared up as she got behind Sam and wrapped her arm around her, walking closer to the edge.

"No, I'm done talking." With that, she stepped back, sending her and Sam over the railing. Ellison sprinted forward and caught them. He dug the front of his shoes in the snow in order to stop the momentum and keep himself from falling over.

He had Sam in one hand, his mother in the other. The knife fell fast into the water. Ellison's arms were strained, each muscle feeling as though it were being torn in half. This pain was clear on his face. He attempted to pull them up, but it was in vain.

"Drop her!" Eliana cried out. Ellison shook his head as he attempted to pull them up again.

Sam looked at Ellison in sadness, then looked to Eliana. "Ellison, do what you have to do." Sam urged. Ellison looked at the two with desperation.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"You can't hold onto us both for much longer. You need to let me go and save your mother." Sam clarified. Ellison shook his head.

"No Sam, I love you too. I love you both and I am not letting either one of you die." Ellison spat. Eliana looked at her son and gasped.

"What have I done?" She whispered. She looked to Sam and frowned. "Sam you can't do this. Sam I am sorry for the pain I caused you. God what was I thinking you have a baby." She paused to look at her son. "Besides, I need you to stay and look after my babies." She decided. Ellison's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"What?" He managed to get out. Eliana cried.

"Ellison, my sweet baby boy, I am sorry for ever putting you in this position. I am your mother, I should have looked out for you, but instead, all I ever did was look out for myself." Eliana admitted. Ellison put his head down.

"Mom, I know what you are saying, and no. I am not letting go of either one of you. I love you both and I will not let any of you die." Ellison repeated. Eliana chuckled.

"Ellis, I can feel your grip slipping. You can only save one of us." Eliana looked at Sam. "And it has to be you. You are the only one I trust to love my babies and care for them, the way they deserve." Eliana concludes.

"No, Eliana. Whatever mistakes you have made, it's because you're sick. You deserve a second chance, to be the mother to your kids that you've always wanted to be." Sam encouraged. Eliana smiled.

"I know, but don't you see Sam, this is my second chance." She looked to Ellison and smiled one last time. "I am so proud of the young adults you and your sister have become. Look after one another, protect one another. I am sorry for failing you in life, I only hope that you two learn from my mistakes." Ellison began to cry violently.

"Mom, please. I love you." Ellison whimpered. Eliana cried.

"That's all I have ever wanted. I love you too Ellis, and your sister. Never forget that." With that, Eliana let go.

"Eliana!" Sam cried out as she reached to grab her. However, Eliana was too far away. Eliana closed her eyes before hitting the surface of the icy, black waters and disappearing.

"Mom!" Ellison cried. He grabbed onto Sam with his other hand and heaved up, not about to let his mother die in vain. They fell to the ground, the safety of the bridge.

Just then, Kris ran onto the bridge to find Sam and Ellison laying down in exhaustion. Kris mouthed "Ellie". Ellison shook his head as tears began to fall down his cheek. "She didn't want me to make the decision, so she let go." Ellison explained. Kris nodded in understanding before kneeling down to hug Ellison.

"Then it sounds as if her last act was a selfless one. She finally proved that she could be the mother you two always deserved." Kris consoled. Ellison shook his head and burst into tears. Tessa arrived. She looked around and stared at the water. She then looked to Ellison.

"No." She cried. Ellison put his head down.

"I'm sorry!" Ellison choked, barely able to speak. Tessa ran to his side and hugged him.

"No, Ellis don't you ever blame yourself for this. You were great, remember that." Tessa assures him. Dante Falconeri appeared and watched as the group spiraled into depression. Dante let out a breath.

"Come on Sam, let's get you checked out." Dante suggested. Sam looks to the twins.

"I want to make sure that they are okay first." Sam explains. Kris nods.

"I'll take care of them for the night." Kris promises. Sam nods and leaves with Dante. Ellison's gaze had returned to the water.

"Rest easy Mom." He whispers. As the three began to leave the scene and head to Kris' car, her phone rang. Kris stepped away.

"Go on ahead, I will be there soon." She assures them. They go to the car, as Kris answers. "Jeremy?" Kris asks. She hears a deep voice on the other line.

"You called me to tell me that my daughter was in trouble." Jeremy reminded her. Kris cleared her throat.

"Jeremy, I guess I'm going to have to be the one to tell you this: Eliana just died." Kris informed him.

"What!" He cried out.

"Eliana attacked a young woman named Sam Morgan and her toddler. Ellison and Tessa tried to talk her down, but she only let Sam's son go." Kris began.

"Continue."

"Well, while Tessa was helping Sam's son, Eliana threw herself off the bridge it seemed. I don't know what happened afterwards, but Eliana fell into the water. The current is strong tonight. That mixed with the hypothermia. There's no way she could have survived that fall." Kris tells him.

"You were supposed to watch out for her. That was the deal." Jeremy scolded. Kris teared up.

"The cops kept me off the bridge. I wanted to help her. I did all I could for her."

"I helped you change your identity. It would be a real shame Marie, if your identity were to get out." Jeremy warned. Kris chuckled.

"It's Kris. Don't forget Jeremy, I have secrets about you too. Maybe I should tell Amara about the affair. I think she would be very interested to learn about our true connection with one another." Kris threatens. She hears a growl from Jeremy.

"Tread carefully, Kris."

"No, the deal is over now, so don't ever call me again." With that, Kris hangs up and returns to the teens in the car.

 _ **Seven Months Later**_

Tessa sat at the kitchen table as Sam placed a plate of dry eggs and extra crispy bacon in front of her. After that, Sam places down nearly burnt toast. Tessa looked at Sam with a small bit of amusement. "You're learning." Tessa teases. Sam looks at the blonde in slight embarrassment before motioning upstairs.

"Can you tell your brother that breakfast is ready?" Sam requests. Tessa nods and starts to head upstairs, thinking about the past half year. Tessa's mind wanders back to AJ, who was murdered in cold blood in April.

Though he had been part of the lie that hid her true parentage, Tessa did not wish death upon him. In fact, Tessa missed the days where she believed that AJ was their father. Though Tessa always knew in her heart that Jason was her dad, she figured that perhaps maybe part of AJ actually cared for her and her sibling.

However, no loss hurt her more than that of her mother. Regardless of any quarrel they might have had, she loved her mother, and would spend the rest of her life missing her. At that moment, a knock on the front door echoed through the house. Sam answered the door. Kris walked in and hugged Sam.

"You look good. I forgot to ask you last time but is Molly doing okay with the whole Rafe thing?" Kris asks. Sam nods.

"Well, obviously Molly misses him, but she is doing better." Sam explains. Kris nods.

"Well, I am ready for work talk, got my official Private Eye license and I am excited." Kris claps as she talks. Another knock interrupted them. "I got it." Kris offers. She gets up as Ellison and Tessa walk downstairs.

Kris opens it to see an older man with grey hair and blue eyes. "Kris." He greets. Ellison gasps.

"Grandpa Jeremy?"


	11. Characters 2B

Hello everyone, this is a quick update describing some of the main characters that will be present in Port Charles Story Volume II B.

* * *

 **Original Characters**

 _Ellison Scott_ – The 16-year-old son of Jason Morgan and Eliana Scott. Ellison is 5'8", with olive skin, brown hair and eyes. He is relatively smart with a 4.0 GPA. He is the twin brother of Tessa and at first was considered the softer of the two siblings. However, after the death of his mother, he blamed himself and became much more hardened and cold. If I were to pick an actor to portray him, it would be Noah Centineo.

 _Tessa Scott_ – The 16-year-old daughter of Jason Morgan and Eliana Scott. Tessa is 5'2" with light skin with a hint of tan with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tessa may not be the smartest of the twins but she has more street smarts and has proven to be witty in her own right. She is not handling the death of her mother well as school and the uncertainty of her future starts to burden her. If I were to pick an actress to play her, it would be Sasha Pieterse.

 _Kristina Monroe/ Marie Bennett_ – The 35-year-old friend of Sam Morgan. She acts as an aunt to Ellison and Tessa. Kris is 5'7" with light tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. With Eliana gone, she is becoming good friends with Sam while also trying to keep her own secrets from getting out. She moves to Port Charles hoping to be closer to Eliana and the twins. While not necessarily an actress, Jael de Pardo is someone I picture as Kris.

 _Jeremy Scott_ – The 60-year-old husband of Amara, father of Eliana, and grandfather of Tessa and Ellison. Jeremy is 5'10" with pale skin and grey hair and blue eyes. He has come to Port Charles in order to address the death of his daughter, Eliana. However, it seems that his secrets and connections to Port Charles may go deeper than anyone thought. An actor that I could imagine to be Jeremy Scott is likely John Posey.

 _Amara Scott_ – The 58-year-old wife of Jeremy, mother of Eliana, and grandmother of Tessa and Ellison. Amara is 5'3" with dark skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She is a very loving grandmother to her grandchildren. While her husband makes questionable decisions, she loves him and stands by him. She may be the only on able to keep her husband's temper at bay. An actress that I think could portray Amara is Lynn Whitfield.

 **The Other Characters are from GH Including:**

 _Sam Morgan_

 _Jason Morgan/ Jake Doe_

 _Monica Quartermaine_

 _Danny Morgan_

 _Elizabeth Webber_

 _Silas Clay_

 _and More!_


	12. Numb

_**Chapter X: Numb**_

Jason rode in the car with Robin by his side "Jason, while you were gone I found out that Danny is your son." Robin revealed. Jason's blue eyes watered a bit as he thought about his son. Robin cleared her throat. "Do you remember a woman named Eliana Scott?" Robin asked. Jason thought about the name. It seemed vaguely familiar, that was when an image flashed in his head.

He tilted his hand from side to side, indicating that it sounded kind of familiar. Robin sighed. "Well, it turns out that you had a one night stand with her, which got her pregnant. You have two teenaged children that you never knew about. One is a girl named Tessa, and I swear Jason she looks so much like you. You also have another son named Ellison. They think you're dead so I am sure they will be thrilled to meet you." Robin tells him.

Jason's eyes widened at this news. He didn't expect that when he escaped from nearly two years of captivity he would be coming home to three children. He thought about their names. Tessa and Ellison. The corners of his lips twitched and he allowed for a grin to appear on his face.

 _A Day Later_

"Grandpa Jeremy?" Ellison said in shock. The man smiled and walked over to Ellison. He hugged Ellison tight. His blue eyes met Kris' brown orbs.

"My young Ellis. You have grown since I last saw you." Jeremy commented. Ellison nodded.

"Well, don't seem so shocked, it's been nearly a decade." Ellison points out. Jeremy nods.

"Yes, quite right." He admitted. He turned and saw Tessa looking at him awkwardly. "My beautiful Tessa, you are growing up to be a rather fair young lady." Jeremy compliments. Tessa smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I guess." At that moment, Danny came down the stairs slowly and cautiously. Jeremy pointed to the young Danny.

"And who might this little guy be?" Jeremy asked. Sam stepped forward.

"His name is Danny, he's my son." Sam tells him. Jeremy smiles at Danny. He points to Danny.

"May I?" Jeremy asks. Sam hesitated before nodding. Jeremy leaned down and picked Danny up. Jeremy let out a hearty laugh. "That's a big boy." Jeremy comments. He looks to Tessa and smiled. "He has your eyes." Jeremy tells her. Tessa nods. Jeremy turned to Sam and handed her Danny. "Beautiful boy you have there." Jeremy compliments. Sam smiles.

"Thank you. So, you are Ellison and Tessa's grandfather?" Sam asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Yes, Eliana was my daughter." Jeremy explains. Sam nods.

"Well, I am Samantha Morgan. I am their father, Jason Morgan's wife." Sam informs. Jeremy chuckles.

"I know a lot about you Ms. Morgan. I hope you don't mind but when I learned that you were to become Ellison and Tessa's legal guardian, I made sure you were, qualified, so to speak." Jeremy says. Ellison and Tessa look at him in shock. His blunt honesty never ceased to surprise the twins.

"Jeremy, I haven't seen you in years." Kris blurted out. "The kids are about to eat breakfast, how about we get caught up." Kris suggested. Jeremy smiled.

"What a brilliant idea." Jeremy agrees. Kris grabs Jeremy's arm and pulls him into the hall. Kris shook her head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kris spat. Jeremy let out a chuckle.

"That isn't very polite Marie." Jeremy mocked. Kris scoffed.

"For the final time, my name is Kris." Kris warned him. Kris ran a hand through her hair. "Now, stop tip-toeing around my question. What are you doing here?" Kris repeats. Jeremy's blue eyes moved towards the door. Kris followed his gaze and shook her head. "No. Sam is not to blame for Eliana's death. If you want to hurt her, you are going to have to go through me." Kris warned. Jeremy smiled at her.

"Come on Kris, don't act tough with me. My little Krissy, you should know at this point that you offer no challenge to me. If I wanted to hurt Sam, I would." He explained. "No need to worry Kris, my focus isn't on Sam." He assured her. Kris looked at him in confusion as he opened the door and walked back into Sam's apartment.

Kris followed him, still curious as to what Jeremy might mean. Jeremy walked over to his grandchildren and pointed to a seat. "May I?" Jeremy asked. Sam cleared her throat and nodded.

"Be my guest." Sam agreed. Jeremy sat down and looked to Ellison. He smiled at him.

"You look so much like your mother." Jeremy comments. Ellison cleared his throat as he continued to eat his breakfast. He felt ashamed. Ellison still blamed himself for his mother's death. Faced with her father, he couldn't help but feel like a failure all over again. Jeremy then turned to Tessa. "Why are you wearing that in the fall?" Jeremy challenged.

Tessa stood up in a tank top and jeans. "What's wrong with this?" Tessa asked. Jeremy shook his head.

"Tessa, it is mid-September, you need to be wearing long-sleeve shirts." Jeremy told her. Tessa scoffed.

"It's still warm out. I'm fine." Tessa dismissed before walking past him. Jeremy grabbed onto her arm. "Ow, let go." Tessa spat. Jeremy's face showed no emotion.

"Put a long-sleeve shirt on." He repeated in a calm, calculating voice. Sam stood up.

"I think it's time for you to go." Sam told him, her hospitality seemed to have ran out. Jeremy smiled.

"Of course." He got up and walked over to the door. He stopped at Sam's desk and turned back to Ellison and Tessa. "I'll see you soon kids." Jeremy said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, only when I allow it." Sam chimed in. Jeremy's blue eyes pierced through her. He nodded as he stepped out. Sam cleared her throat as she looked at the two, clearly shaken teenagers. She turned to Kris and leaned into her ear. "Is he going to pose a threat to my kids?" Sam asked. Kris sighed.

"I wouldn't put anything past him." Kris admits. Sam nods before turning to Ellison and Tessa.

"Okay, get your stuff, I'm driving you to school today." Sam decided. Ellison walked over to the desk. He had a confused look on his face. "Ellis, what's wrong?" Sam asked. Ellis shrugged.

"I left my key to the apartment on the desk." Ellis explained. Sam smiled.

"You are always losing everything." She teased before turning to Tessa. "Do you have your key?" Sam asked. Tessa nodded. Sam pointed to the door. "Then let's go." She ushered them out the door with Kris grabbing Danny as they all left.

* * *

Jeremy stepped outside of Sam's apartment. He opened his hand to examine Ellison's key in his hand. He smiled to himself as he looked to the door of Sam's apartment before leaving.

 _8 Hours Later_

Ellison walked into the lobby of General Hospital. He saw Silas Clay from across the room and approached him. Ellison smiled to him. "Hey Dr. Clay, ready to be shadowed?" Ellison asked. Silas nodded. Ellison shook his head. "I'll break you. One day you'll just look at me and say 'You know what Ellison; you are the best thing to ever happen to me'." Ellison teased. Silas glared at him, light glowing in his eyes.

"Not today. Today, I want you to help Nurse Webber with a John Doe in the ICU." Silas ordered. Ellison sighed.

"Do I have to work with Elizabeth?" Ellison asked. Silas glared at Ellison.

"We are professionals. We work with someone even if we don't like them." Silas reminds Ellis. Ellison runs a hand through his hair and nods.

"Just out of curiosity, what if Elizabeth is nasty towards me?" Ellison asked. Silas smiled.

"Then you prove that you are the adult and act in a professional manner." Silas suggested. Ellison nodded.

"Got you. I will go help the John Doe now, what room is that?" Ellis asks. Silas looks at the file.

"ICU is on the fourth floor; John Doe is in room 422." Silas answers. Ellis nods and goes to the elevator. Ellison got to room 422. To his relief, it seemed that Elizabeth was not there. Ellison looked on as the comatose man had his face wrapped in bandages.

"Hey John Doe, I'm Ellison." Ellison greeted. Though he knew the man could not hear him, he often felt better when talking to the people he was helping. Ellison walked over to the man's file and read it. His eyes widened in shock. "Woah, you got into a fight with a car and you lost. Yet, here you are, still alive." Ellison commented. Ellison looked at the broken man. "I guess you must be fighting for something, or someone." Ellison concluded.

The door opened and Elizabeth walks in. She nods at Ellison, rolling her eyes as she turned from him. "Silas told me that you would be coming." Elizabeth states. Ellis nods.

"Yes, so what can I do to help?" Ellison asked. Elizabeth shrugged and walked to stand by Ellison as she observed John Doe.

"Not sure you can do anything really, I mean, he is unresponsive right now. We can't remove his bandages until his facial reconstruction has set. I don't think there is much you can do to help." Elizabeth admits. Ellison nods.

"Okay, I guess I will go ask Silas for my next assignment." Ellison decides. He starts to walk away before stopping to look at John Doe one last time. "I'll make sure he's okay. In fact, I'll make sure he finds his family." Ellison decides. Elizabeth looks to him in confusion.

"How do you know that he has a family?" Elizabeth asks. Ellison points to the chart.

"He got destroyed by a motor vehicle, and he is still breathing. A man who does that is fighting to get back to his family." Ellison answers. Elizabeth shakes her head.

"Then why aren't they looking for him?" Elizabeth asks. Ellison frowns.

"Maybe they don't know he's missing." Ellison answered before walking away. In Jason's head, he recognized the name that the young man had said. 'Ellison'. For reasons he couldn't remember, that name meant something to him. Jason heard the footsteps of Ellison as he walked away. His index finger reached forward the slightest bit, as if attempting to reach for him.

However, as he was still comatose, he was powerless to stop Ellison. The finger dropped beside him as Ellison left to find Silas.


	13. The Scientist

_**Chapter XI: The Scientist**_

Ellison looked at Jake Doe's file, confusion overwhelming him. Jake Doe's case had been on his mind since he met him in mid-September. Now, it was mid-October, and he had made no progress. In fact, it was Jake who remembered his name, but not much else about his life. Jake bit onto the cap of his pen, curiosity gnawing away at him.

Ellison sighed and went to Jake's room. He saw Jake trying to get up. Ellison shook his head and walked in. Jake stopped dead in his tracks. Ellison smiled. "Trying to make your great escape?" Ellison teased. Jake smiled.

"I hate hospitals." Jake commented. Ellison looked to Jake.

"Is that something else you remembered about yourself." Ellison joked. Jake chuckled.

"No, call it gut instinct." Jake admitted. Ellison nodded and continued to look at his file. "Like, right now, my gut is telling me that you are far too young to be a doctor." Jake observed. Ellison stifled a laugh.

"Yes, that's right, I am not a doctor. I am 16, and technically, I shadow Doctor Silas Clay and Nurse Webber." Ellison explained. Jake shrugged.

"I don't see many other shadow students." Jake pointed out. Ellison cleared his throat.

"That's right. My sister spread this whole rumor about me wanting to be a doctor. My grandmother is part of the staff so she put in a good word. I figured why not? It looks good on a college application. Medicine doesn't seem bad, so yeah that's how I became a shadow." Ellison trailed off, he had come to discuss Jake, not himself. Jake sighed.

"Well, you say you shadow Nurse Webber but you two seem to avoid one another." Jake challenged. Ellison tilted his head.

"We don't get along, yes, but professionalism is an important part of this job, so I am sorry if I failed at that." Ellison apologized. Jake shook his head.

"No need to apologize. She seems great though, what happened?" Jake inquired. Ellison took a deep breath.

"I came here to find my father, along the way we just, we found that our personalities clashed. That's all." Ellison tried not to go into too much detail. Jake had already established a connection with Elizabeth. If Ellison had any hopes of finding out who Jake was, he would have to work to not get on Jake's bad side. Ellison walked over to Jake and started to examine Jake's monitors.

"One thing Elizabeth and I can agree on, is that she is a good nurse, you have yourself a great caretaker." Ellison complimented. He hoped that this would score some brownie points with Jake. Jake nodded.

"She has been great." Jake agreed. Jake looked up at the ceiling. "So, you came here to find your father…." Jake started before pausing and looking at Ellison. "Did you?" Jake asked. Ellison frowned.

"I know who my father is, but I will never meet him." Ellison tells him. Jake chuckled.

"Why so negative about the whole thing?" Jake questions. Ellison closed his eyes to collect himself. This was not going as planned.

"My father's dead. My sister and I came here to find him, but we were too late." Ellison tells him. Jake nods.

"I'm sorry. Did he know about you or your sister?" Jake inquires. Ellison shakes his head.

"No, Jason didn't know about us." Ellison admits. Jake narrows his eyes. Ellison stifles a laugh. "What's up, did you remember something?" Ellison asks. Jake sits back.

"No, it's just, Elizabeth mentioned a Jason Morgan. She said he was the father of her late son, Jake." Jake tells him. Ellison nods.

"Yes. Jason Morgan. His mother is the one on staff here. It turns out that I have a lot of family in Port Charles. Some dead, some alive. You know, just because I found out that they were my family after they died, that doesn't mean it hurts less. My father is dead. I had a little, baby brother named Jake. I know it sounds silly, but I just wish I had the chance to meet them. My mother took that away from me." Ellison spits. Jake places a comforting hand on Ellison's shoulder.

"I'm sure your mother had reasons for keeping your paternity a secret." Jake tells Ellison. Ellison smiles.

"I'm sure she did. I suppose I'll never know, considering she's dead too. She died eight months ago, because of me." Ellison comments as his eyes begin to water. He puts down Jake's chart. "I should go." He states. He starts to leave, but Jake grabs his wrist.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you this much. I guess I figured if I talked to you about family maybe I would gain back even just the slightest memory. I'm sorry that you've lost so much." Jake apologizes. Ellison pulls up a nearby chair and takes a seat.

"Don't be sorry. I appreciate you lending you ear. It's good that you have family on your mind, because I am sure that you have family out there somewhere who misses you dearly." Ellison assures him. Jake chuckles.

"Then how come the only people to visit have been complete strangers to me." Jake jokes. Ellison laughs at the moment a knock breaks their conversation. Ellison walks to the door, curious as to who it may be. He opens it and sees that it is Tessa. He steps aside and Tessa walks in.

"Tessa, what are you doing here?" Ellison asks. Tessa runs a hand through her hair and turns to see Jake.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt, it's just Mom's birthday is coming up and I went to the mall to buy her this fabulous necklace. I made it all the way to the checkout before I realized that, she's not going to have another birthday, is she?" Tessa explains. Ellison looked to Jake nervously before hugging Tessa.

"No, she's never having another birthday, and I am so sorry for that." Ellison apologized. Tessa sighed.

"Ellis you cannot keep blaming yourself for that. She let go, you didn't drop her." Tessa pleaded. Ellison shook the thoughts from his head.

"It's fine. Uh, Tessa, Jake, Jake, Tessa." Ellison introduced. Tessa faced Jake and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jake." Tessa greeted. Jake shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Tessa. So, you're Ellison sister?" Jake asked. Tessa chuckled.

"Twin. I know, we look nothing alike. Ellison got our mom's looks and I got our father's. The blonde hair, the blue eyes." Tessa stopped as her eyes caught Jake's. They were a clear blue, and they looked familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Jake smiles at her.

"Well, you are a very beautiful young lady." Jake compliments. Tessa sits on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you. You know, my mother used to always say that I got my looks from my father but my beauty is from her. I guess that's all I have of her now." Tessa recounts. Jake sat up, a pained look on his face.

"Jake." Ellison warned. Jake held out a hand, signaling that he was okay. Ellison relaxed as he watched the two. Jake placed a hand comfortingly on Tessa's shoulder.

"Look, I only know as much as Ellison has told me, but from the sounds of it, you two have had it rough. It makes me feel bad because while I may not remember my family I also don't remember the pain that comes with life. You two are orphans, but I can tell that you two have so much love for one another. You have more than your mother's beauty; you also have your brother. Especially since you two are twins. You will always have one another. Remember that." Afterwards, Jake laid back down. Tessa looked to the man, tears in her eyes.

Tessa leaned down and hugged him gently. "Thanks, Jake. It was a pleasure to meet you." Tessa comments. Jake nods at her.

"Likewise." He assures her. Tessa gets up and leaves. Ellison follows behind her.

"Tessa, I'm sorry about what happened today with Mom. And I will always be available to talk, unless, of course I'm with a patient." Ellison did his best not to make it sound as if he was reprimanding her. Luckily, Tessa seemed to understand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just I really needed my brother. But Jake, I like him. He seems like a genuinely nice guy." Tessa states. Ellison nods.

"Yeah, he kept asking about our family, hoping that it would jog a memory about his." Ellison explains. Tessa narrowed her eyes, causing confusion to stir in Ellison. "What's wrong?" Ellison asked. Tessa pointed to the room.

"His eyes, something about them seemed familiar." Tessa admits. Ellison thought about it and shrugged.

"You see them every morning when you look into the mirror." Ellison teased. "I mean come on, blue eyes aren't uncommon." Ellison points out. Tessa nodded.

"I know, it's just, his eyes. I swear they just remind me of someone, I can't put my finger on it." Tessa runs a hand through her hair, confusion filling her to her core. Ellison shook his head.

"Well, if you think of something let me know because I really want to find out who this guy is so that we can get him back to his family." Ellison encourages. Tessa sighed.

"So let's say we find out who he is and we get him back, what if he doesn't remember them. What damage do you think that does to someone?" Tessa challenged. Ellison exhaled.

"I don't know Tess. All I do know is that his family deserves to know that he is alive and okay. Can you imagine they are probably worried sick about him." Ellison counters. Tessa raises her hands.

"Okay. You're probably right. I'm just more confused about how I might know him. I've only been in Port Charles for a year and the only person I've met with eyes like that is AJ. Now, don't get me wrong, AJ has come back from the dead in the past but I think he is firmly six feet under now." Tessa replies. Ellison shrugs.

"Maybe you don't know him from Port Charles. Maybe he's from the city. I mean hell, we lived there our entire lives. Maybe you saw him walking down the street or something, if it happened over a long period of time that may explain why his eyes look so familiar." Ellison suggests. Tessa nods.

"That would explain why he seems so safe, so comforting." Tessa admits. Ellison pauses. Tessa looks at him. "What is it?" Tessa asks.

"I felt the exact same way when talking to him. I spilled my guts out to him, a complete stranger. Why would I do that?" Ellison paused. "Maybe we both know him." Ellison whispers.

"We walked the same route to school every day, maybe we ran into him a couple of times." Tessa remembers.

"It's all we have. Maybe we should look into the city, see if we can find any evidence of a Jake Doe." Ellison responds. Tessa pointed to the room.

"Looks like that is my job. Your job is to go in there and find out all that you can about him." Tessa orders. Ellison went into the room as Tessa walked away. "This is what I need to get my mind off of Mom, a knew mystery."


	14. Savin' Me

_**Chapter XII: Savin' Me**_

Tessa was at the Metro Court, restaurant on her laptop. She was on the Port Charles Press website, researching the accident that left Jake Doe in the hospital and without a family. It was quite strange really. He was just there, in the middle of the road. Jordan Ashford was the driver. However, something about the date of the accident seemed familiar. Tessa looked up the date.

"Chrichton-Clark Explosion." Tessa observed. She then read the names of those who had been involved. "Maxie, Lulu, Nathan, and Dante." Of course, she knew Dante was Sonny's son. Over the past few months or so, Tessa and Ellison had built a friendship with Sonny. In fact, when he learned that the twins were in fact Jason's he practically promised to protect them for the sake of their father.

But, Dante was a cop. So was Nathan, so Tessa understood the issues that might come about with them talking to her. So instead she knew that she would have to settle on one of the other women. "Lulu is Dante's wife. Though from Sam's stories, Maxie seems the most morally flexible. Maxie it is." She decided. She searched Maxie Jones and found out that she worked at Crimson.

As Crimson is settled on the top floor of the Metro Court, Tessa got up and packed her things. As started to leave, a waiter stopped her. "Hey Miss, you didn't pay for your food." The waiter reminded her. Tessa nodded.

"Yeah, I know Carly, the owner. My father was her best friend." Tessa stated. The waiter shrugged.

"That may be, but I still need confirmation from Ms. Corinthos." The waiter stated. Tessa nodded.

"Fine. I'll wait." Tessa agreed. The man smiled.

"Thank you." He replied before leaving her. Tessa sat down and continued to drink her water. The chair in front of her pulled out in front of her. She was met by the gaze of her grandfather.

"Jeremy?" Tessa said. Jeremy smiled.

"Hello Tessa." Jeremy greeted. Tessa looked around awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I will be brief. I just wanted to know my granddaughter is doing." Jeremy stated, his blue eyes piercing. Tessa narrowed her own blue eyes and shrugged.

"Well, before you came along I was trying to get information on the explosion at Chrichton-Clark." Tessa admitted. Jeremy chuckled.

"And why would you do that?" He asked. Tessa ran her finger over the lip of the empty drinking glass.

"Because, my brother needs me to." Tessa stated. Jeremy nodded.

"That's great, that you and your brother are there for each other. Word of advice: if you spend too much time standing by Ellison, you might just fall with him." Jeremy warned. Tessa sat forward.

"Listen here, my mother told me about you. I know the type of man you are. Behind that smile and those baby blues there is a dangerous man. And while I may be young, I know a thinly-veiled threat when I hear it. So word to the wise, enough small-talk, why are you really here?" Tessa challenged. Jeremy chuckled.

"You little spit-fire. Straight-forward, I respect that. Well allow me to get to the point. I want to know what happened the night my daughter died." Jeremy reveals. Tessa scoffed.

"Here I was hoping that you came to see your grandchildren." Tessa joked. Jeremy remained silent. Tessa ran a hand through her hair. "If you came to Port Charles seeking some sort of retribution over an accident, you might as well go home now. Because I am not doing this." Tessa told him. She got up and began to walk away. Jeremy grabbed her hand. "Let go of me." She spat.

"Is there a problem here?" Tessa and Jeremy looked to see Carly. Jeremy let go of the Tessa. Carly grabbed Tessa's wrist. "Are you okay hun?" Carly asked. Tessa nodded. Carly looked to Jeremy and crossed her arms. "I think it's time that you go." Carly advised. Jeremy smiled and stood up.

"I will see you soon Tessa." He said before pulling her forward. "Just so we're clear, I wasn't threatening you. Trust me, I don't make thin veiled threats. I was talking about the Cassadine's." With that, Jeremy left. Tessa's eyes widened. One of the first people she met when she came to town: Nikolas Cassadine.

"Tessa!" Carly's call tore Tessa from her thoughts. Tessa shook her head to clear it and looked to the older woman. "You kind of just zoned out there." Carly commented. Tessa nodded.

"Yes, I just have a lot on my mind. By the way, you must too after everything with Michael, AJ, Sonny, and Franco, how have you been?" Tessa asked. Carly sighed.

"Not good. But um, you know Sonny is dealing with it. Even if Michael is hell bent on sending him to Pentonville." Carly admitted.

"I am so sorry. If there is any way I can help you let me know." Tessa assured her. Carly nodded.

"You can do the same with me." Carly informed her.

"Well, actually Carly, what do you know about the Cassadines?" Tessa asked. Carly chuckled.

"You might want to ask Sam. After all, she's the one related to them." Carly suggests. Tessa nods. She had no idea that Sam was a Cassadine. She smiled.

"Well, thank you for the help. My grandfather can be a bit of a handful." Tessa thanked Carly. Carly raised her hands as if to say no problem.

"Also, I talked to the waiter, your meal is all taken care of." She assured Tessa. Tessa hugged the older blonde and walked to the elevator. She went up to Crimson and took a deep breath, wondering what she would say to Maxie.

When the elevator doors opened, Tessa stepped out and frowned as she noticed that the offices now belonged to Corinthos Coffee. "The damn website was outdated." Tessa sighed before stepping back onto the elevator. "Back to the drawing board." She spat as the doors closed.

* * *

Kris typed furiously away at her computer. She was working on a case for Sam. Her phone rang beside her. She saw that t was Tessa. Kris picked up. "Hey Kiddo, what's up?" Kris asked. Tessa sighed.

"Kris, I am trying to find out about Jake Doe. Ellison and I want to find out who he is and if he has family. He was found not long after the Chrichton-Clark explosion. Since the Cassadines were behind it, I was wondering if you could check out whether Nikolas Cassadine knows Jake Doe's identity or not." Tessa explained. Kris' eyes widened.

"Cassadine? How did you find out about this?" Kris asked. Tessa took a deep breath.

"My grandfather told me not to mess with them. He said he knew for a fact that the Cassadines were behind it." Tessa told her. Kris chuckled.

"Oh really. Well, don't worry Hun I will look into this for you." Kris promised.

"Thanks Kris."

"No problem." Kris hung up and looked at Jeremy's number. She raised her thumb over it and considered calling him. She shook her head and decided that this was a face-to-face thing. She typed into her computer before pulling up Jeremy's bank records. She saw that he had used his credit card at the Metro Court. She pulled out her phone and dialed Spinelli and asked him to find out what room Jeremy was in. Of course, he was happy to oblige.

After getting the room number she grabbed her phone and headed to the room. When she got to it she knocked on the door. Jeremy opened it with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Marie." He greeted. She pushed past him.

"It's Kris. Now cut it out. I know what you said to Tessa. I want you to leave those kids alone." Kris reiterated. Jeremy shook his head.

"Not until I find out what happened to my daughter." Jeremy stated.

"She died. It was no one's fault, so get over it." Kris spat. Jeremy slammed on the table.

"How dare you speak of her like that." Jeremy spat.

"How dare I? How dare you claim to love her and then do this to her kids. They have already gone through the wringer. She died so that Ellison did not have to make a choice between her and Sam. That is all there is to it." Kris countered. Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"Did she let go? Or did he drop her?" Jeremy retorted. Kris' eyes widened.

"If you are here to hurt Ellison, let me stop you right there. I will end you before you get the chance. And if you make it past me, then you will have Tessa. If not Tessa, then Sam. If by the grace of God, you survive Sam you will answer to Sonny Corinthos. And trust me Jeremy, you won't make it past Sonny." Kris spat. Jeremy chuckled.

"I won't have to deal with Sonny. Sonny killed AJ Quartermaine. He is on his way to Pentonville. That leaves you, who I own. Tessa, a little girl, and Sam, a woman who needs to know her place." Jeremy threatened. Kris nodded.

"Amara will make you leave." Kris pointed out. Jeremy sighed.

Jeremy walked to the door. "I don't think I am going to leave. I like it here. After all, Thanksgiving is in two weeks and I would love to spend time with my family." Jeremy said as he opened the door, motioning for her to leave.

"Yeah, well your family doesn't want you here. So you can go." Kris prompted. Jeremy laughed.

"That is for my grandchildren to decide." Jeremy spat. Kris shook her head.

"As your daughter, I promise you that if you do not leave, I will tell Amara about the affair you had with my mother." Kris spat. Jeremy shook his head.

"No you won't. Because if you do I will make sure that the drug dealers find you." Jeremy warned. Kris scoffed.

"You would do that—"

"Yes I would Kris, because you see, I never saw you as my daughter. I saw you as a mistake. I also saw you as way of keeping my real daughter safe. You failed. So, I will not be leaving." He whispered. Kris shook her head in disbelief.

"You see me as a mistake. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Considering that is why your own mother abandoned you." At that remark Jeremy slapped Kris across the face. Kris held her cheek in pain.

"Get the hell out." He ordered. Kris nodded and walked out. As she left, Jeremy thought about his mother. "Oh, Mother, I'm coming after you too." With that, he closed the door.


	15. Turkey Lurkey Time

_**Chapter XIII: Turkey Lurkey Time**_

Sam parks the car in front of Elizabeth's. She looks beside her to Kris. "Thanks for coming with me." Sam says. Kris nods as she looks back at Danny, Ellison, and Tessa who were in the backseats.

"Well, with three kids you are going to have a lot on your hands." Kris states at everyone begins to get out of the car.

"Hey, Ellison hun do me a favor and get your little brother for me?" Sam asks as she and Kris walk to Elizabeth's front door.

"Why do we have to spend Thanksgiving with Elizabeth?" Ellison groaned as he began to help Danny out of his seat. Tessa smiled.

"Well, I don't like Liz any more than you do. But, look on the bright side, we get to see Jake, and that might be able to help us." Tessa points out. Ellison nods.

"So, how is the Cassadine angle holding up?" Ellison asks. Tessa runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

"Not good. Kris didn't have anything for me and I am a bit afraid to ask Sam or Nikolas." Tessa admits. Ellison narrows his eyes.

"Why?" He asks. Tessa shrugs.

"Grandpa Jeremy knows about the Cassadines. If they are wicked enough to make it onto grandpa's radar, they must have done some pretty awful things?" Tessa points out. Ellison finishes unbuckling Danny from his carseat and pauses.

"If they really are this dangerous, should we be concerned before we get involved?" Ellison asked. Tessa remained silent. "Are we about to stick our nose in something that we cannot back out of?" Ellison reiterates. Tessa nods.

"I think so, yeah." She admits. Ellison sighs.

"Well, it's your decision. If you want to back out, that's what we'll do. However, if you want to make enemies out of the Cassadines, then I will support that too." Ellison promises. Tessa nods.

"Maybe if we do this smart, the Cassadines will never know what we're doing." Tessa suggests. Ellison chuckles.

"How do you plan to accomplish that?" He asks.

"Ellison, Tessa, what's taking so long?" Kris calls out. Ellison waves in acknowledgement.

"Sorry, this last strap was a real bitch." Tessa lies.

"Language!" Sam shouts.

"Okay, before we go up, what did you mean?" Ellison asks. Tessa shrugs.

"What if we stay with Jake? He is who we're doing this for after all." Tessa vaguely explains as they start to walk to the house. They step onto the front porch, Sam turns to face them.

"I forgot to mention this in the car, I know you two have had issues with Elizabeth in the past, I want you to drop that, even if just for today." Sam tells them. Tessa nods.

"We promise Sam, trust us we will be on our best behavior." Tessa assures her. Ellison nods silently. Tessa looks to him and slaps his arm. Ellison winces in pain, widening his eyes as she narrowly avoided Danny.

"Promise." He spits. He narrows his eyes at her. Sam points to Tessa in warning before knocking on the door. It was opened by Jake.

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys would show up." Jake greeted. He paused, lost for words as he looked at Danny and Tessa. The familiar bond was so strong between the two. It was clear that they were siblings. Jake felt strange as he looked at the three of them. For some odd reason he felt a sense of pride.

"Jake?" Ellison whispered. Jake shook his head.

"Yeah?" He asked. Ellison chuckled.

"You kind of just blacked out there. You kind of worried me are you sure you are feeling okay?" Ellison questions. Jake smiles.

"No, I'm good Kid, thanks." Jake assures him. He steps aside and invites them inside. Ellison set Danny down, who started to explore Elizabeth's house excitedly. Jake chuckled and picked up Danny. Tessa stared at the scene. Something about it seemed almost surreal to her.

Ellison was not paying attention as he noticed Elizabeth struggling with plates. Ellison hurried over to her and began to assist her. Elizabeth gave him a light smile. "Thanks." She tried her best to sound friendly. Ellison closed his eyes. He needed to be friendly with her.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you how Jake is doing." Ellison told her. Elizabeth nodded.

"He's doing well." She admitted. Ellison smiled.

"In large part thanks to you. I mean really, you went above and beyond. Especially considering that he is a total stranger." Ellison was doing his best to compliment her. Elizabeth finished the place settings.

"You know, that's the thing, he doesn't feel like a stranger. He feels oddly familiar." Elizabeth states. Ellison chuckled.

"That's funny, Tessa and I said the same thing." Ellison told her. Ellison looked to Jake and saw him playing with Danny. "One thing's for sure, he is great with kids." Ellison observed. Elizabeth smiled.

"He is, Cameron and Aidan love him." Elizabeth states. Ellison smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. You have some great kids." Ellison said. Elizabeth smirked.

"Why are you being so nice." Elizabeth asked. She figured he had an ulterior motive, he did, but he would not admit that.

"It's Thanksgiving, any hostilities we hold towards one another can wait." Ellison joked. Elizabeth let out a chuckle. "Not to mention, you were very important to my father. If he liked you, maybe you aren't so bad." Elizabeth gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Your father was a great person too. He would have loved to be here." Elizabeth paused to look between the three siblings. It only made her think of her son, Jake. Of course she thought of Jake everyday, but holidays were especially difficult. Ellison saw this and frowned, hugging her.

"Look, I am sure Jake is here with us, Jason too." Ellison comforted. From across the room, Jake Doe watched the two, a smile on his face. He didn't know why, but he felt happy that the two of them were getting along. He returned his attention to Danny.

Elizabeth and Ellison broke the hug. Elizabeth looked past Ellis and noticed Kris. "Oh, you guys brought one more guest, I need another plate. Ellison can you do me a favor and pour some wine for the adults?" Elizabeth asked pointing to the goblets and wine bottle. Ellison nodded.

"Got you covered." He assured her as he began to pour glasses. He was missing one for Kris when Elizabeth appeared with it.

"There you go." She says as she hands it to him and begins to place the plate. As she does this, she looked to Kris.

Kris stared out the window, looking at the November sky. Sam noticed her and approached her. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. Kris shrugged.

"I'm thinking about Jeremy." She admitted. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Why? Has he threatened Tessa or Ellison?" Sam worries. Kris smiles and shook her head.

"No, and if he does, you are not to challenge him." Kris tells her. Sam remained silent. Kris glared at her. "Sam, look at me, Jeremy is a dangerous man. You are not to confront him." Kris reiterates. Sam chuckles.

"Jeremy does not scare me." Sam assures her. Kris nods.

"I know, but you should be." Kris tells her. Sam looks to her friend.

"You're not." Sam points out. Kris shakes her head.

"I am, but part of me knows that he will not hurt me, this is not something I can say about you." Kris counters. "You cannot make him your enemy, he will hurt you and everyone that you love. So I will not tell you again, avoid him, at all costs." Kris pleads. Sam nods.

"I'll steer clear from him." Sam promises. She begins to walk away before returning. "That being said, if he targets Ellison, Tessa, or you, he will have made me his enemy. If he does that, there is no stopping me." Sam warns Kris before returning to Drake. Kris began to wonder what her father was doing. How was he spending his Thanksgiving? She shook her head of these thoughts and returned to the others.

* * *

Jeremy finished his text to his wife Amara and sent it. He thought about his daughter. In fact, he thought about them both, Eliana and Kris. He always regretted the way he treated Kris. Though, he only ever wanted one child.

He loved his wife and the day that he had cheated on her with Kris' mom was a drunken mistake. Despite this he made it a fact to be a presence in Kris' life, even if not as her father. This is why he preferred her true name, Marie. He began to pour himself a drink to complement his Thanksgiving Dinner.

When he had his second and legitimate child, another daughter named Eliana, he made sure that the two grew up to be best friends. He sighed. What Kris had said was right, he was becoming like his mother. He shook his head, he was nothing like his mother. Sure he had never embraced Kris as his own, but at least he was there for her in some capacity.

His own mother, however, had given him up to be raised by his father when she was given the chance to marry into money. The glass in his hand crushes from the pressure he was putting on it. Shards of glass pierced his skin. Jeremy winced and treated the wound in the bathroom. As he exited the room, a knock on the door catches his attention.

Jeremy opened the door and was met with a gun to the face. He blacked out. He awoke on what looked like a pier. He stared at the water in confusion. He saw a man staring at him with white hair and blue eyes, very similar to him. "Who the hell are you?" Jeremy spat. The man chuckled. "Do you know who I am, I will kill you!" Jeremy warned.

"I've tried, many times, over many years." Jeremy heard a feminine voice. Suddenly, a woman appeared from around the corner. Jeremy's eyes widened in shock. The woman stood by the man. "That will be enough Luke." Luke Spencer stepped away from Jeremy.

"Helena." Jeremy hissed. Helena Cassadine crossed her arms.

"Jeremy Scott, is that any way to address your mother."


	16. A Song For Mama

_**Chapter XIV: A Song for Mama**_

Jeremy glared at his mother. Helena approaches Luke and leans into his ear. "You can go now, I need a moment alone with my son." She tells him. He nods and walks away.

"Why the hell have you dragged me here, on Thanksgiving no less?" Jeremy challenged. Helena shook her head.

"Disrespectful, I see Howard taught you nothing about manners." Helena spat. Jeremy shot up.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way. He raised me, all by himself after you decided to abandon him and marry Mikkos Cassadine so that you could join Russian Royalty." Jeremy recounted. Helena stood her ground.

"I was not ready to be your mother, I was twenty, naive, and ignorant. I was given the opportunity to become the matriarch of the Cassadines and become mature anr royal. I took the opportunity and had a wonderful family." Helena defended herself. Jeremy shook his head.

"So, you abandoned your real family for a royal one." He spat. She chuckled.

"No I abandoned my inferior family for my better one!" She retorted. Jeremy's blue eyes bore into her. He hated her. He was sure she hated him.

"Answer my question, why have you brought me here?" He repeated. Helena stepped forward.

"I need you." She admitted. Jeremy looked down.

"Of course." Jeremy whispered. "That's the only time you see me, when you need something. Why don't you use my nephew Nikolas, or any of my brothers?" Jeremy ended the sentence mocking her. How ironic: her sole surviving child was the one she abandoned. She raised her hand, prepared to strike him across the face. He did not flinch, but instead kept eye contact with his mother. Helena lowered her hand.

"Your brothers are deceased, and Nikolas has not reached his full potential and is not close enough to who I wish to target." Helena told him. Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"And who, may I ask, are you targeting?" Jeremy asked. Helena smiled.

"Your grandchildren, Ellison and Tessa Scott." Helena told him. He tilted his head.

"What have Ellison and Tessa done to make it on your radar?" Jeremy asked. Helena walked past him.

"They are hell bent on learning the identity of a man named Jake Doe. I cannot have this happen." Helena stated. Jeremy smiled.

"And why not mother? What plans of yours will they ruin?" Jeremy questioned. Helena shook a bony finger.

"In due time Son." She said. Jeremy flinched at the term, 'Son'. "All I need is for you to deter them." She said. Jeremy shook his head.

"Why would I do your bidding?" He asked. Helena shrugged.

"Well, the alternative is for me to have my new Soldier Boy to deter them, and let's just say that he has more aggressive means of performing my bidding." Helena stated. Jeremy remained silent. "Not to mention, I have heard what they did to your youngest daughter. Ellison killed her. Dropped her from a bridge into freezing cold water to save that bastard child Samantha Morgan." Helena lied. Jeremy nodded, a smile appearing on his seasoned face.

"Enough, I will do whatever I have to to stop them." Jeremy assured her. Helena smiled.

"That's my son, what will you do?" She asked. Jeremy smiled.

"They are stubborn little bastards. I will pretend to help them. Lead them down some wrong paths, and if they are getting close I will report to you. But first I need to know who it is that they cannot get close to." Jeremy explained. Helena shook her head.

"Compartmentalizing. I cannot tell you everything, or you become a threat." Helena mocked. Jeremy nodded in acceptance and began to leave. He stopped and turned to his mother.

"Word of advice Helena, I am always a threat. Also, I will handle Ellis and Tessa, but for you, they are off limits." He warned before leaving.

* * *

Sam opened the door and placed her keys on the desk. Kris followed her and turned on the lights while Ellis came in carrying Danny with Tessa. "Oh my goodness!" Kris exclaimed as she looked to the coach. On it sat Jeremy. "What the hell are you doing here Jeremy!" Kris spat. Sam grabbed her gun from the desk and held it at her side.

"Ellison take Danny and Tessa, run and get out of here." Sam instructed. Ellison and his sister was about to leave. Jeremy raised his hands defensively.

"Please, no one leave, I come in peace." Jeremy promises. Sam shrugged.

"You broke into my house." Sam stated. Jeremy shook Ellison's keys in his hands.

"I apologize but I need to talk with you two immediately." Jeremy told them, looking to Ellison and Tessa. Sam took a deep breath.

"Kris, take Danny and drive to the Metro Court, tell Carly Corinthos that Danny needs a safe place to stay the night. She will give you a good room for free if it means helping Danny." Kris grabbed Danny and left. With Danny now gone, Sam felt comfortable raising her gun, aiming it at Jeremy. "Sit down, and if for any reason I believe that my children are being threatened I will call the police." She warned. Jeremy nodded and complied.

"What do you want?" Ellison asked. Jeremy took a deep breath.

"You have put yourselves on the Cassadines' radar. More specifically, Helena Cassadine." Jeremy told them. Tessa ran a hand through her hair.

"How?" She asked. Jeremy looked down.

"By looking into the past of a man named Jake Doe." Jeremy told them. Ellison narrowed her eyes.

"What does us looking into Jake Doe have to do with Helena Cassadine?" Ellison asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"I'm not sure?" Jeremy admitted. Sam began to let her gun rest.

"And how did you come across this information?" Sam asked. Jeremy looked to them.

"Helena Cassadine, is my mother." Jeremy revealed. Sam smiled.

"Of course, the Cassadines always find a way into my life." Sam said under her breath. Jeremy shook his head.

"I am not a Cassadine. I am Helena's child from her first marriage. She abandoned me and my father, Howard Scott, when Mikkos gave her the opportunity to join his messed up family." Jeremy explained. Sam kept her gaze on him.

"If you and her are estranged why did she go to you to tell you this? Also, why would you go out of your way to warn them?" Sam challenged. Jeremy sighed.

"She tried to manipulate me. She tried to use my grief over Eliana to get me to help her bring down the two of you." Jeremy admitted. Ellison looked to his grandfather.

"And why didn't it work. I get the vibe that you blame me." Ellison points out. Jeremy shook his head.

"Because I know how Helena works. Every word that comes out of her mouth is a lie. Every proposal is for her sole benefit. I refuse to do her bidding." He began. "Also, I figured if she said that you killed my daughter, she was trying to get me to turn against you using her favorite pastime, lying. Well, I will not let her come into my life and tear me down. I am too smart and too strong to let that happen again." Jeremy stated. Sam looked at Jeremy, a small amount of disbelief on her face.

"How am I sure that I can trust you?" Sam asked. Jeremy shrugged as he stood up.

"You can't, unfortunately, I have not given you reason to trust me. All you have is my word that I will do everything in my power to protect you two from Helena Cassadine." Jeremy promised. He stopped and looked at Ellison. "I'm sorry for ever blaming you." Jeremy admitted. Ellison looked down at his feet.

"She was your only child." Ellison tried to make the older man feel better. Jeremy hugged Ellison before motioning to Tessa. Tessa awkwardly joined in. She was not so quick to trust her grandfather either. Jeremy broke the hug.

"I wasn't there for her the way I should have been. She was my daughter and I should have stood by her during her struggles. I should have stood by you two. Now, all I have left of her is you two. And I want to rectify my past mistakes." Jeremy said. Sam stood up, running a hand through her hair.

"And what exactly are you saying?" Sam asked. Jeremy took a deep breath.

"I will be calling my wife to join me, because I am moving to Port Charles." Jeremy answered. Ellison and Tessa were in shock. He nodded to the two of them before placing Ellison's key on the desk and leaving. As he did, the three remaining residents were left in a state of silence, replaying the events in their mind that had just occurred.

* * *

Jeremy stepped out onto the cold, November, Port Charles street. He clasped his hands together and breathed into them to warm them up. He took out his phone and walked away, dialing Amara to tell her his intentions to move to Port Charles.

Luke watched Jeremy walk away, a crooked smile on his face. Luke looked to his accomplice, Helena. "So, do you think Jeremy paid a late night visit to his grandchildren to warn them, or to plant the seeds of his plan?" Luke mocked Helena for her trust in Jeremy. Helena smirked.

"I bugged his phone while he was knocked out. Just had to make sure because of course I don't trust that weak, pathetic bastard. He couldn't even wait to warn them. Just so he could go against me." Helena observed. Luke shrugged.

"Well, he's already warned them, so what should we do now." Luke asked. Helena shrugged.

"Technically, they are my great grandchildren." Helena pointed out. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"And?" He challenged. Helena took a deep breath.

"And I don't want them both dead, especially when I only need one dead to deter the other from investigating any further." Helene reasoned. Luke pulled out a gun.

"So, you want me to kill one?" Luke asked. Helena shook her head.

"I need to test the limits to his conditioning. I need to see if he will do my bidding. Get Soldier Boy to kill one of the Scott twins."


	17. Enemies

_**Chapter XV: Enemies**_

Jason held his head, pain shooting through it. Helena had told him everything, who he was, why she needed him, and most importantly, his first command. "What do you mean?" He was confused. Helena took a deep, frustrated breath.

"I want you to go to PC High and bring Ellison Scott to me." Helen repeated. Jason shook his head.

"Why, what has he done to you?" Jason questioned. Helena wagged her bony finger, a grin on her face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You do not question my orders, you only do as I ask." Helena reminded Jason. Jason looked to Helena, desperation in his blue eyes.

"No, I need to know why him." Jason said. Helena nodded, willing to answer this question.

"Ellison is smart and he is likely the most important person in Tessa Scott's life. I need to deter Tessa from investigating your identity any further. You obtaining Ellison for me will accomplish this." Helena explained. Jason thought about the fact that he was Jason Morgan, and the fact that Ellison had came to Port Charles looking for him. He had come looking for his father.

"Ellison is my son right? He told me that Jason Morgan is his father. If I'm Jason Morgan I am his father?" Jason whispered. Helena nodded.

"Yes, he is your son, but he has never been part of your life. You must go now, if I my sources are correct, Ellison will only be vulnerable during his lunch time, a 25 minute period." Helena told Jason. Jason glared at her.

"He's at school. You want me to kidnap him at a school, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Jason questioned. Helena shook her head.

"Be creative Jason. Besides, this is only practice for what I have planned for you later." Helena pointed out. Jason held his ground.

"What does that mean?" He challenged. Helena stopped only an inch away from him.

"In due time, Soldier Boy. Now, I will say this only once more. You will infiltrate PC High without detection and grab Ellison Scott. You will bring him to me and wait for further instruction." Helena said. Jason nodded.

"Yes Helena." He whispered. He began to leave.

"Wait!" Helena called. Jason paused and turned to her. "Once you leave, you will forget that you are Jason Morgan, and you will forget the fact that Ellison Morgan is your son. He is a stranger to you. Understood." Helena asked. Jason nodded.

"A complete stranger."

* * *

Ellison and Tessa sat at a lunch table at school, Molly eating with them. "So what do you know about Helena Cassadine?" Tessa asked Molly. Molly took a deep breath.

"I only know what my mother has told me, and what my mother has told me is pretty horrific if I am being honest." Molly told them Ellison chuckled.

"How bad can she really be?" Ellison asked.

"My grandfather, Mikkos Cassadine, had an affair, that is how my mother was born. Helena, being the evil woman that she is, slit my grandmother's throat. Right in front of my mother." Molly explained.

"Oh God!" Ellison gasped. Tessa shook her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry Molly." Tessa consoled. Molly shook her head.

"I'm fine. My mother has been through a lot. I believe that what happened to her mother only made her stronger. It made her the good person that she is." Molly admired her mother silently.

"So, Helena is not someone you want to get on your bad side." Ellison said. Molly nodded.

"So, if she has set her sights on you two, you both need to watch your backs. Because if she sees you as a threat to her way of life she will not hesitate to take you out." Molly warned. Tessa remained silent as she took what Molly said in.

"Thanks Molly." Ellison whispered. Molly ran a hand through her hair and nodded.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to throw my trash away." Molly told them. They nodded as she left.

Red and White lights flashed throughout the lunchroom with the whine of the fire alarm deafening the din of the students. Tessa was blinded by the lights while Ellison shot up and looked to find an exit. "Stay here, I'm going to find a way for us to get out!" The entire lunchroom fell into panic as everyone ran to the exits.

Ellison saw the red glow of the exit sign. He smiled and outstretched his hand to his sister. "Tessa, come on!" He called out. Ellison turned and could not see Tessa amidst the crowd. "Tessa! Tessa!" Ellison began to cry out as he pushed other students aside. Tessa was his best friend as well as his sister. He needed to save her.

Ellison made it back to the table he shared with his sister and Molly. She was nowhere to be found. He felt someone grab his hand. Hoping it was Tessa he turned and was met with a heavy blow to the face. He blacked out while Jason leaned down and put him over his shoulder. Jason carried Ellison out through the back exit.

"Tessa!" Molly cried out. She was on the floor, students stepped over her, on top of her. Trampling her. Each step sent pain through the young woman's body. Her calls to her friend were met in vain as pain began to overcome her.

"Molly! Molly where are you?" Tessa called out. She had heard Molly and had left her seat to find her. She saw the figure of Molly laying down, bruised and beaten. Tessa pushed a kid who was about to step on Molly out of the way. Tessa began to fight off other students as she leaned down and helped Molly to her feet. The lights stopped and with a large number of kids gone, Tessa looked out. "Ellison!" Tessa yelled. Molly could not stand on her own two feet.

"How do you know he didn't leave?" Molly asked. Tessa shook her head.

"He wouldn't have left without me." She wanted to wait for him, but Molly was injured. At that note, Tessa began to leave with Molly resting on her side.

* * *

Jason laid Ellison on the pier gently. He ran his hand over the bruise that had begun to appear on Ellison's face. Jason frowned. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Helena stepped forward. She smiled, admiring Jason's handiwork.

"Well done Soldier Boy." She complimented. She looked at Ellison before returning her gaze to Jason. "And you remained undetected?" She asked. Jason nodded. "Well done. I knew that this request was well within your ability." Helena was content. Jason looked to her.

"You said that you would give me further instructions afterwards." Jason reminded her. Helena smiled.

"Yes. Now that I know that you are up to the task, I want you to do one more thing. Then you will go home to Elizabeth Webber and forget everything that happened today. You will tell her that you searched for a job all day." Helena began. Jason glared at the evil woman.

"What must I do?" He asked. Helena smiled.

"Put a bullet in Ellison Scott's skull." She instructed. Jason's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. Helena tilted her head.

"Kill Ellison Scott!" She yelled. Jason looked to the villainess.

"I will not!" He repeated. Helena pulled the gun from Jason's holster. She placed the gun in his hands and pointed it to Ellison's head.

"He is a complete stranger. He will threaten my plans. I am ordering you to kill him" With this order Helena stepped away. Jason stood over Ellison, his gun pointed at his head. Jason remained wordless, refusing to move. "Kill him." Helena whispered. "Kill him" Helena repeated, an edge to her voice. Anger began to consume Helena. "Shoot him! I will not ask again!" Helena yelled. Jason pointed the gun at her.

"I!...Will!...Not!...Kill!...My...SON!" Jason yelled, cocking the gun. Helen held her arms up. She was in shock. It seemed as though no matter how much conditioning Jason had gone under, nothing would bring him to take the life of a son he never had the chance to know.

"Don't shoot." She ordered. Jason found himself unable to pull the trigger. "Put the gun down." She told him. He lowered the gun, returning it to his holster. "I am sorry, I should not have given you such a tall order for your first mission." Helena said. She looked down at Ellison.

"Bring him to General Hospital. Leave him on a bench in front of the building. Then, you will go home to Elizabeth Webber and forget everything that occurred on today." With that, Helena left. Jason picked up Ellison and made his way to General Hospital.

* * *

A silver bench in front of the building was where Jason decided to rest Ellison. He looked around to make sure no one saw him. He began to walk away when a breeze chilled Jason to his core. He looked back and frowned a the thought of Ellison being left out in the cold. He took his mask and placed it under Ellison's head. He then took his jacket and laid it over Ellison. "Stay safe." He whispered before walking away.

He saw a payphone and paid the toll. He lifted phone off the receiver. "He dialed the number of the hospital."

"Hello, this General Hospital, my name's Epiphany, what is your emergency." The woman on the other line greeted. Jason took a deep breath.

"Umm, yeah, there seems to be a boy, a teen boy laying on the bench outside of the hospital. Seems like he took a beating." Jason told her.

"And what is your name?" Epiphany asked. Jason hung up the phone and looked at Ellison one last time before leaving.

Tessa sat in the lobby of General Hospital. Worried about both Ellison and Molly. Where was her brother. At that moment, a group of nurses came in with Ellison. "Oh my God! Ellis!" Tessa cried out. Elizabeth turned to Tessa.

"Tessa, it's not as bad as it looks. Ellison is going to be just fine but I need you to let us work." Elizabeth did her best to console Ellison's twin. The elevator came up and Sam ran out with Alexis. Sam saw Tessa and approached her.

"Tessa, where's Molly?" Sam asked. She saw Ellison and was frozen. "Ellison!" Sam cried out. Elizabeth let the group of nurses leave with Ellison as she pulled the three women aside.

"Alexis, Molly has been stabilized. She's in room 413." Elizabeth told Molly's mother. Alexis nodded.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Sam, keep me updated on Ellison." Alexis stated before leaving. Elizabeth stood in front of a silent Sam and Tessa.

"Sam, Tessa, Ellison will be fine. I promise you that. It is not as severe as Molly, Molly was trampled and seems to have a bit of internal bleeding. Ellison only has a few bruises here and there and he is in the early stages of hypothermia. But he is very strong. I will let you know as soon as you can see him." Elizabeth promised. She frowned before leaving the two alone. Tessa fell into Sam's embrace, tears in her eyes.

"What do we do?" Tessa asked. Sam knew what she meant, because Sam knew what this was. This was a warning from Helena.

"You two stop. No more putting yourselves in danger. From now on, I will be the only PI in this family." Sam said. Tessa ran a hand through her hair.

"But what if she targets you?" Tessa asked. Sam shook her head,

"If something happens to me, that's bad. But if something happens to you or your brother, that is unbearable." With that, the two sat down, Tessa resting her head on Sam's shoulder.


	18. What Doesn't Kill You

_**Chapter XVI: What Doesn't Kill You**_

Ellison's brown eyes opened. He looked around, not knowing where he was. He came to remember the blue, clean, plain smelling hospital room of General Hospital. One thing he did know was that pain still filled him to his core. He tried to sit up, but pain in his head prevented him. Suddenly, Tessa came into view. "Woah there, no sudden movements." Tessa warned. Ellison laid back resting. The door opened and Sam came in. "Sam, how's Molly?" Tessa asked. Sam smiled.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she is expected to make a full recovery." Sam answered. She looked to Ellison and walked over to him, kissing his forehead. "I'm glad to see that you're up." Ellison smiled weakly.

"Still feel like I want to be knocked out." Ellison joked. He took a deep breath before thinking about what the two women discussed earlier. "Wait, what happened to Molly?" Ellison asked. Sam looked to Tessa and let out a breath.

"During the riot at school she was injured. A bunch of students trampled all over her." Tessa explained. Energy surged through Ellison and he began to push himself up.

"What, oh my God, is she okay?" Ellison cried. Sam guided him back down gently while Tessa stood over him.

"She is going to be fine. You focus on making yourself better okay?" Tessa instructed. Ellison began to take deep breaths as he settled back down. Tessa sat down next to him and held his hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door before Elizabeth stuck her head in.

"Hey Ellison, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked. Tessa smiled lightly.

"He's seems to be doing better, he's awake." Tessa answered. Elizabeth took a step forward.

"Ellison, are you up for a visitor?" Elizabeth asked. Ellison shrugged.

"Who?" Ellison asked. Elizabeth stepped forward. Jake walked in after her. Ellison sat up slightly. "Jake? What are you doing here?" Ellis asked. Jake walked over to Ellison and sighed.

"I don't know what it is… but I was just devastated when I heard. I just feel really bad. You were right by my side when I was in the hospital. And I was out living my life while you've been here for over a day." Jake said. Ellison chuckled.

"Jake, if I'm not mistaken, you were job hunting… there's no reason to feel bad. Not to mention, when you were in the hospital you had been run over by a car. I got kidnapped and then returned within a day." Ellison assured him. Jake shook his head.

"Don't take away from what you went through." Jake encouraged. Ellison nodded his thanks. Jake walked back over to Elizabeth. "So, you're feeling better?" Jake asked. Ellison smiled in response. Tessa stepped forward.

"Yeah, he's supposed to just be resting up right now." Tessa explained. Jake nodded and left with Elizabeth by his side. At that moment, Sam stood up.

"Hey Ellison, are you feeling hungry?" Sam asked. Ellison nodded slightly. Sam nodded. "Okay, I'm going to get you some broth from the cafeteria. You just stay and rest. Tessa keep an eye on your brother." Sam instructed. Tessa nodded. With that, Sam left. Tessa looked to her brother. He clearly had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Tessa asked. Ellison sighed.

"This is going to sound weird, but Jake brought back a memory from when I was kidnapped." Ellison admitted. Tessa's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked. Ellison looked to the ceiling.

"While I was knocked out, it was almost like I could still hear stuff. I heard Helena telling some guy to kill me." Ellison admitted. Tessa gasped.

"She was going to kill you." The thought of losing her brother filled her with dread. Tessa leaned over him and rested her head over his heart, as if to ensure that it was still beating. Ellison took a deep breath and smiled, though it hurt him.

"I'm okay." Ellison assured her. Tessa looked up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know, it's just hard… even the thought of losing you." Tessa whispered. Ellison held Tessa's hand. Tessa looked down for a second before frowning. "Why did Jake remind you of that?" Tessa asked. Ellison shrugged.

"I know this will sound silly, but I just feel like I remember…." Ellison hesitated. Tessa narrowed her eyes.

"What is it, what do you remember?" Tessa asked. Ellison took a deep breath.

"Jason... saving me…." Ellison admitted. Tessa shook her head in confusion.

"Ellis, Jason is dead." Tessa reminded him. Ellison nodded.

"I know. And maybe it's because I want to think of some crazy reason as to why I am not dead right now. And part of me feels like it's because I am Jason's son, and maybe I am a lot stronger than I realize. Jake reminds me a bit of what I've seen of Jason in pictures and I don't know maybe that's the whole connection." Ellison explained. Tessa chuckled.

"I get it. Also yeah, he does kind of remind me of Jason too." Tessa agreed. They sat together in quiet as they contemplated their current situation. "So if she did want you dead, what do you think actually happened? How do you think you made it to General Hospital?" Tessa questioned. Ellison shook his head.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Ellison answered. The door opened and Jeremy stepped forward.

"Well then it's my job to find that out." Jeremy decided as he stepped into the room. He walked over to Ellison and frowned. "I am so sorry that this happened to you." Jeremy soothed as he ran his hand through Ellison's hair. Ellison shrugged.

"I'm recovering. I promise you I will be okay." Ellison assured Jeremy. Jeremy nodded.

"Good." He looked to both Ellison and Tessa. "Now look you two… I do not want either of you worrying about Helena Cassadine, I will take care of my mother." He told them before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Helena and Luke were plotting the next mission they had in store for their soldier boy. A scuffle from outside catches their attention. They turn their gaze and meet Jeremy's blue eyes. In one hand he has a gun, this gun is pointed at the head of the man who was standing guard. Helena narrowed her eyes at her son. "Jeremy, what the hell are you doing here?" Helena asked. Jeremy smirked.

"You know exactly why I am here." He spat. Helena rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to do this Jeremy, it's your fault why I had to send my soldier boy to kill Ellison Scott." Helena blamed. Jeremy shook his head.

"How do you figure?" Jeremy retorted. Helena shrugged.

"I wouldn't have needed to kill him if you weren't helping him." Helena shot back. Jeremy glared at her. Helena scoffed. "The arrogance you must have to think that you can outsmart me Jeremy. I was hoping you would prove me wrong, but there was never any doubt that you would not side with me." Helena began to gloat. Jeremy remained silent. "There is something coming to Port Charles Jeremy, and I was hoping that just maybe you would be on the winning side when it comes. Alas, if you will fall with this town… so be it. You're not worthy of life anyway." She decided. She looked to Luke Spencer and nodded.

Luke raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Tessa looked anxiously outside of the window. Ellison used his strength to sit up. "Tessa, Grandpa Jeremy will be fine." Ellison assured her. Tessa looked back.

"How do you know, he just went to confront Helena Cassadine. He could be dead right now." Tessa worried. Ellison tried to get up. Tessa rushed over to him and forced him back down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tessa asked. Ellison grunted.

"Well, I was trying to help. Look, Jeremy will be fine. He's a Scott remember?" Ellison stated. Tessa turned.

"Scott's die." Tessa commented grimly. Ellison looked down to the floor.

"I know." He stated. Tessa wiped a tear that had begun to form in her eye. Just then, the door opened and Sam walked in with Kris in tow. Kris hurried over to Ellison.

"Oh my God." Kris gasped. Tessa looked guiltily.

"I forgot to tell you." Tessa remembered. Kris nodded.

"Kinda." Kris joked. She walked over to Ellison and hugged him. She put her lips against his ear. "Don't scare us like this again; you look so much like your mother. I cannot lose you." Kris pleaded, Ellison nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kris stepped back. Sam grabbed Kris' hand.

"I already told them that they are not to challenge Helena Cassadine any further." Sam stated. Kris nodded.

"Good, Helena is an extremely dangerous woman." Kris reminded. Ellison and Tess looked to one another. Both Kris and Sam caught this.

"What was that?" They asked in unison. Ellison looked to Tessa. Tessa sighed.

"It's Grandpa Jeremy." Tessa began. Kris' eyes widened.

"What about your grandfather?" Kris questioned further. Ellison spoke

"He went to go confront his mother." Ellis explained. Kris stared blankly. Sam put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Kris, you okay?"

Kris turned without a word and was about to walk out when her phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and saw that it was Amara, her father's wife. Kris looked at her phone confused before answering it. "Amara?" Kris asked.

"Grandma?" Tessa asked. Kris held up a finger to signal Tess to sit down. Sam guided Tess back to her chair. Kris returned her attention to the call.

"Kris, have you seen Jeremy." Amara asked. Kris' eyes narrowed in confusion.

"No, haven't you heard from him?" Kris asked. She could tell the older woman was distraught.

"I haven't. He was supposed to contact me earlier but he missed my call. I have called him more than ten times and he has missed every call. You know Jeremy, he is a very dependable man when it comes to these things." Amara worried. Kris rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Look Amara, there are a few things I think I need to tell you about. You should probably get to Port Charles as soon as you can." Kris told her. Amara gasped.

"Kris, is something wrong with Jeremy, is he hurt?" Amara asked. Kris began to tear up. She knew how much love Amara had for Jeremy.

"Honestly Amara, I don't know." She admitted. Kris hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the room, her distress very clear.

"What's wrong?" Ellison asked, reading Kris' face. Kris' gaze darkened.

"Your grandfather is missing. Now I have to find him." With that, she turned and left the room.


	19. PC Story Vol 3 Info

Hello everyone, I know that I took a really long break but I needed it. I am also very glad to have completed book is completed with Chapter 16. Volume 3 will be a separate book that is posted either later today or next Tuesday. I will be posting update on Volume 3 describing some of the characters later today so be sure to check that out.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. I have a lot planned for Volume 3 and hope you guys and gals stick along for the ride. This story will follow the end of 2014 and will chronicle likely up to Jake Doe's and Elizabeth's wedding aka the Jason Reveal. I am trying to keep each volume up to a year just to keep each story from becoming too long, with the ultimate plan being to eventually catch up and have this story running in real time with GH.

If you want to ask questions either about me or the story. Private message me or comment below, I love to talk with fellow GH fans. I promise not to give any spoilers away. Anyway, have a good day, and be on the lookout for Port Charles Story Volume 3 later.


End file.
